Finding Hope
by darkness2095
Summary: Sequel to Finding Strength Lily returns to Beacon Hills to help find Derek. What other challenges will she have to face and will she be able to move past what the Nogitsune did to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 1

Hi i made a few changes to this story I looked at my old one and didnt like parts of it

I ended up getting a phone call a week after I had left Beacon Hills saying Derek was missing from Scott I told him I would be home right away then hung up. I explained everything to Ethan he asked me if I wanted him to come with me I told him no. I got into my car and started driving thinking about Stiles all the way back and how stupid I was for thinking of not going back. I got there the next day I took a deep breath before I got out the car and went to Stiles door and knocked a few seconds later John answered when he saw me he smiled

"Hi John" I say smiling

"Lily" John said hugging me

"Where is he?" I asked John

"In your room" John said I was surprised he said my room did Stiles still want to be with me I thought hopeful

"Is he um seeing anyone?" I ask nervously

"You two are still dating aren't you?" John asked confused

"I hope so" I say sadly walking up the stairs I open the door cautiously to see Stiles sleeping on the bed I had a soft smile on my face I walk over to the bed and lie next to him "Stiles" I say softly nudging him Stiles groaned "Stiles wake up" I say louder Stiles opened his eyes slowly but when he looked at me his eyes widened

"Lily" Stiles exclaimed sitting up

"It's me" I say quietly suddenly I was pulled into a hug I flinched but returned it

"Does this mean your back?" Stiles asked me hopefully

"If you'll have me?" I say smiling slightly

"Of course I will baby" Stiles says happily

"Stiles are we still together?" I asked him hopeful

"Definitely unless you met someone else," Stiles said worried

"No I didn't I still love only you" I say smiling

"I still love you" Stiles said lovingly I listened to his heartbeat and it was steady I kissed him

Another week had passed one filled of nightmares when we ended up going to Mexico to search for Derek the car ride there was pretty boring I was just sat there drawing so I thought that I'd decided to liven things up

"Road trip" I shouted I was sat in the front with Stiles I made them all jump in surprise

"Geez Lily this isn't meant to be fun" Stiles snapped he's been like this with me since I came back we've become more distant from each other it's like we barely speak.

"Fine if you were a tree what kind would you be?" I asked him softly

"An apple tree" he said with a small smile I felt the urge to draw so I flipped to the next page and started drawing when I had finished I looked at it shocked. I shouted for Stiles to stop the car he looked at me worried and stopped.

I got out and ran so I was far enough away that Scott couldn't hear. How can it be him, he's not even dead he's trapped. I looked at the picture it looked like Stiles but I knew it wasn't from the way I had drawn the eyes there wasn't even a glimmer in them. It was the nogitsune I almost cried

"Lily" I turned to see Stiles there "long time no see I can tell my little firefly isn't working right now" then I realised I was speaking to the nogitsune

"What do you want?" I asked scared he put his hand to my cheek I backed away

"Nothing at the moment I will tell you when I do want something," he said smirking

"Are you okay?" I turned to see the real Stiles

"Look at him pretending he care's when you know it's a lie," the nogitsune taunted

"I'm fine just needed air" I told Stiles softly he nodded and hugged me

"what do you think he would do if he thought he had a chance with Malia?" the nogitsune asked I pulled away from the hug and went to the jeep I tried to block him out come on Lily ignore him but when I opened the door the nogitsune was sat in my seat so guess what I had to sit on his knee to avoid suspicion "do you know he still talks to Malia?" he whispered in my ear I shivered

"There friends" I muttered

"Who are?" Scott asked confused

"No one" I snapped deep breathe Lily I thought

"Then why didn't he tell you?" the nogitsune asked smugly

"Stiles" I said he looked at me please tell me it's a lie

"Have you heard from Malia lately?" I asked nervously

"No" he said quickly he's heartbeat wasn't steady

"Why are you lying?" I demanded

"I'm not" Stiles said he's heart rate went up again

"Yes you are why couldn't you just tell me you was speaking to her?" I asked him annoyed he looked at me confused

"I'm not," he repeated and what a surprise no change

"Care to explain why in Barney's sake your heart rate is going up?" I snapped I could sense everyone's confusion

"Um lils his heart rate didn't go up" Scott said slowly now I'm confused

"He's just lying to protect his friend because he knows Stiles can do much better then you," the nogitsune said yanking my hair back I gasped in pain everyone looked at me

"Neck cramp" I said quickly Scott shot me a weird look

"All of your friends think it," the nogitsune said coldly pulling harder

"No" I whimpered

"Lil" Kira said worried

"Did he ever tell you he was glad that Lydia kissed him when he had that panic attack because he had a smidge of knowing what it was like to kiss her or that he lied to you saying Lydia wasn't perfect? All because he knows she's so much better then you," the nogitsune said disgusted he let go off my hair I flinched

"Shut up" I whispered with tears down my face

"Why do you think he's been so distant towards you the guilt is eating away at him. He knows you two will never be the same again he knows a part of you will always hate him" the nogitsune taunted

"Shut up" I growled at him I felt his hands on my neck I couldn't breathe I tried to pull his hands off me "please I'm sorry" I gasped out

"Lily" I heard Stiles say panicking

"Are you really sorry?" the nogitsune asked me I nodded quickly he let go I tried to get as much air in my lungs as possible

"Lils you okay?" Lydia asked me worried I nod we finally made it there I got out the car quickly I could sense the nogitsune behind me I folded up the piece of paper with the nogitsune on but me being me dropped it. Stiles got to it first he was about to open it

"Stiles I'm begging you to not open it please" I pleaded tearing up Stiles looked at the paper with determination

"Lily it sounded like you were nearly choked to death in the jeep I'm finding out who it is" Stiles said I went to protest but it was too late he looked at it and his facial expression dropped and darkened at the same time. Maybe he's reaction wouldn't be that bad

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME," Stiles shouted maybe not

"I told you not to open it," I said to Stiles

"What has he said to you?" Stiles demanded

"A bunch of BS things he doesn't understand" I mutter Stiles looked at me confused

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked frustrated

"He's trying to wind me up cant you trust me to deal with him" I sighed

"I can't trust you Lily" Stiles shouted I froze I could sense everyone's shock I turned around slowly

"What?" I whispered

"I can't trust you Lily you run away all the time like when you left for a week or end things between us over a mistake. I think this is a way for you to run away from someone who you can actually count on because you've never had that before but I'm sick and tired of it okay Lily" Stiles said angry I just stood there looking at him in shock

"Stiles" Scott said shocked

"I told you about my past I told Scott how I feel tell him Scott tell him what I said to you" I said to Scott

"You said you've seen it how many times have I run away from Stiles or almost broke up with him over something silly. I'm insecure all the time Scott scared he's going to leave me for someone else or in general. I have this big secret I don't even know if I can trust him with it." Scott said sadly

"and what did I do Stiles I trusted you with it I didn't run away I thought of it but didn't like I let you in when I was at home feeling empty and Allison and Aiden do you know how hard that was for me?. The last time I ran away from you was when you was when I went to the nogitsune to protect you. The only reason why I left for a week was so I could fix what the nogitsune broke in me and I didn't burden you" I frown

"It wouldn't have burdened me you told me you didn't think you loved me anymore than a week later you're back and everything's okay I don't understand you Lily" Stiles said annoyed

"I don't know how to do this" I say quietly

"Do what Lily?" Lydia asked confused

"You guys are the only real friends I have every had I don't know too much about friendship most of the time I try to be a good friend. Stiles you're the only boyfriend I have ever had you're my first kiss, first time and first love and it scares me because I have never felt this way before. Then I get told I'm a freaking werecoyote and I find it hard to control my anger. okay so I'm sorry Stiles I'm doing the best I can and if I'm doing something wrong just tell me" I exclaimed "let's get back to finding Derek" Kira held my hand I smiled at her sadly Stiles told us the plan me, Kira and Scott will go in first to blend in then he and Lydia will come in about ten minutes later.

"I wonder what they could be doing for ten minutes" the nogitsune taunted

"shut up" I shouted I froze in fear realizing what I just did the nogitsune came in front of me I stepped back the others looked at me worried

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry" I said scared I saw the nogitsune smirking next thing I know I'm pinned to the floor

"Lils" I heard the others say in worry

"why would stiles want a disgusting bitch like you when he could Malia or Lydia that's why he doesn't want you, you was just a plaything to him till he gets bored. Which by the looks of it seems to be now so why don't you give me control again you will feel so much better" the nogitsune said kissing my cheek I tried to get him off me

"I would never give you control again" I whispered I felt the nogitsune lips on mine I tried pushing him off but every time I tried his grip got stronger I gave in to the kiss he finally pulled back and got off me I stood up quickly "never do that again" I warned him

"Or what?" nogitsune smirked

"I need a drink" I stated

I walked into the club I need alcohol more than Derek needs a sense of humor. When I finished my drink I decided to start dancing someone came over to join in with me. I saw Stiles walk in and I went to the bar the guy followed

"10 shots" I said to the bartender forcing a smile once the guy and I downed them all "having fun?" I thought to Stiles

"Lily what are you doing?"Stiles asked me irritated I could sense the jealousy

"Blending in okay this guy just followed me" I state I saw a guy going over to Stiles and Lydia I listened in

"No on the house, what Americans come across the border to refuse a drink" the guy said

"We didn't come to drink" sensing no danger right now I started to dance again I felt the nogitsune hand on my body I shivered in disgust

"Something's happening" Kira said rushing over to me panicked

"I know" I say smirking I'm ready for a good fight

"So what do we do?" Kira asked

"blend in" I said condescendingly Kira nodded then looked around terrified then back at me bless her it thought "Kira dance with me" I tell her in baby talk she smiles at me

"oh" Kira mumbled I started to help show her how to dance when I saw her dancing I pulled her closer and started dancing slowly she smiled at me I returned it guys started crowding us. Kira looked behind me worried I saw a guy moving closer to us

"Ready to kick some ass?"I asked Kira she nodded I fought the guy; Kira fought the girl I ended up knocking the guy out. I turned to look at Scott he nodded at me then Kira we walked to one of the back doors and went through it. It led to a hallway we made our way down it I saw smoke coming through the wall

"Wolfsbane" Scott said I rolled my eyes

"Off course it is" I mumbled

"Kira get out of here" Scott shouted I saw a guy come up behind her

"Kira watch out" I shouted I felt like I couldn't breathe a kind of old looking woman came in front of us

"Someone who's only been an alpha a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years" the woman said

"All we want is Derek" Scott said

"And a burger" I gasped out

"You're a long way from home" the woman said everything became fuzzy

"You don't know where he is either" Scott said the woman tazered him I passed out

"See Lily this is what happens when you're on the good side, remember when you used to have a semi normal life when it was easier" the nogitsune said

"Yes" I whispered it was easier I didn't worry about dying as much as I do now

"But you don't want to go back do you" nogitsune asked smirking

"No" I whispered

"Stiles there awake. There awake" I heard Kira say

"Lily, Scott you two okay?" Stiles asked us worried

"They don't have him, they don't have Derek" Scott said getting up Stiles came to help me

"Thanks" I tell him he shrugs

"We know but right now they have Lydia" Kira said

"Lily" I heard the nogitsune say I saw that he and Stiles looked exactly the same

"Why are you tormenting me?" I growled

"Because it's so much fun" the nogitsune smirked

"No It's something else you would have tried to convince me to let you out or tell me what you want but your taunting me so why and why kiss me?" I asked nogitsune shoved me into the wall

"Lily" the other yelled I looked at his face then I saw it

"Oh my god" I say shocked

"What?" nogitsune growled

"That's why you marked me why you keep kissing me why you won't leave me alone I make you feel something don't I something you haven't felt before. That's why you hate me isn't it?" I asked smirking

"Shut up" nogitsune yelled

"What do you mean Lily?" Kira asked confused

"Think about it he marked me he kissed me made me sleep with him wouldn't leave me alone and wanted me on the dark side. What has the nogitsune never felt?" I asked them

"Human" Scott said in realization

"It started when you possessed Stiles didn't it?" I asked him he just glared "you told me you felt a spark of happiness when you kissed me that was the first time you felt it wasn't it?"

"You're wrong I feed on chaos, strife and pain" nogitsune denied

"You feed on it you don't feel it why me though why do I make you feel human?" I asked confused

"I don't know that's why I had to change you, you was a pain in my ass from the start" nogitsune said angrily

"It's because of who you are Lily" Kira says I look at her confused

"you're light he's dark, you're innocent and he's guilty, you're kind and he is evil that's why because you're good Lily you didn't even kill anyone when he possessed you" Kira states

"If I make you feel that why hurt me?" I asked curiously

"Because a nogitsune is strong and powerful he doesn't need a weird teenage girl ruining that" nogitsune yelled

"There's good in you" I mutter looking down

"What" Stiles yelled

"There's still some good in you" I look at the nogitsune he looked pissed he started hitting me I shoved him away but he grabbed me by the hair hitting my head against the wall

"Stop" Stiles yelled panicked

"You're wrong" nogitsune smirked

"I'm never wrong there's good in everyone even if they can't see it It's just what outweighs it more" I coughed up blood I dropped on my knees he booted me in the stomach

"Beating me up won't change anything" I breathed heavily he grabbed my arm breaking it I screamed

"It was Stiles as well wasn't it feeling his feelings seeing his memories they changed you so did all of his friends risking their life for him. They made you human" I laughed wiping the blood off my mouth

"Lily stop" Scott demanded

"You just don't like how it confuses you how it changes you" I scoffed he hit me again

"I'm over a 1000 years old and more powerful then you can imagine" nogitsune yelled

"Powerful yeah but even you have you have a weakness." I state he stabbed me in the stomach I gasped

"Lily when you have a weakness you get rid of it" nogitsune whispered in my ear throwing me across the room when I looked up he had disappeared they all ran over to me

"I'll heal" I groan sitting up against the wall

"Are you seriously deranged why the hell would you do that?" Stiles asked me in disbelief

"I'm tired of being afraid of him I saw a weakness and exposed it" I wince

"Did it feel good?" Scott asked me curiously

"Hell yeah but remind me not to do it again" I groaned

"We will do" Kira nods

"Stiles I'm sorry if I scared you" I say apologetic

"It's okay baby at least you stopped" Stiles nods

"I'm not okay Stiles why can't he leave me alone I thought we were done with this" I said tearing up Stiles hugged me I hugged back tighter. Scott tried looking for a way out

"We already looked for a way out" Kira said sighing

"I think a lot of people have died in here" I mumble "I say when the doors open again we take down whoever's in the way and run for it" I state

"What about Lydia?" Kira asked

"We save her" I say condescendingly

"Guys we're not dead yet that means Araya wants something" Scott states

"But the Calaveras don't know where Derek is that means he wasn't taken from his loft right?" Kira asked

"Maybe he left on his own" Stiles said

"That could mean he's on holiday sun, sand, on the beach smiling and telling jokes to a girl he just met" I say sarcastically we all snort in amusement at that

"maybe someone else got to him" Scott said he had a point suddenly the door opened three guys came in one of the guys tazered him and dragged him out with another guy and the other one took Kira the door shut behind them.

"No" I closed my eyes when I saw the nogitsune

"Let him see me" the nogitsune demanded

"No" I state he punches me "ah" I gasped in pain

"Let him see me now" the nogitsune said his expression darkened

"No you've done enough to him already" I shouted standing up the nogitsune shoved me against the wall his hand on my neck tight

"Lily what does he want?" Stiles asked me worried

"For you to see him" I said strained

"Then let him" Stiles said quickly I nodded and projected the nogitsune he dropped me to the floor "what do you want?" Stiles asked in anger

"No hello how disappointing" nogitsune said frowning

"What will it take for you to go away" I asked annoyed

"That's easy, tell him how you felt about him when you thought it was him hurting you" the nogitsune said coldly I was shocked

"I can't" I said quietly

"Then I will never leave" the nogitsune said he threw me into the wall and started booting me

"Baby it's alright tell me" Stiles said quickly

"I was terrified, I was so scared of you, and I couldn't let anyone touch me without thinking about you hurting me. I could barely stand to be near you that's why I slept on the couch. I thought it was my fault I was a bad girlfriend then you started saying horrible stuff to me it made me question myself and our relationship. I still loved you but not like I used to, I feared being alone with you or saying the wrong thing to make you snap. I thought how could someone that loved me bring me this much pain" I said quietly I looked at Stiles to see him staring at me in sorrow and shame. "But when I found out it wasn't you I was happy and relieved because that meant you still loved me" I added Stiles hugged me

"Tell him what I showed you in eichen house what he wanted to happen" the nogitsune said I looked at Stiles for reassurance he nodded

"We were restrained to the chairs the next thing I know you was in front of me I asked you to get the restraints off me you asked why would you do that I thought you was the nogitsune until you pointed to the chair you was in and he was sat there. You asked why would you let me go I said because you love me you laughed then said you actually think I love you because of what I said before I wanted to show how loving I could be in front off Malia I mean I saw her body she is so much more perfect then you after you said that you put the drill in my stomach. I asked you to stop but you didn't and said why don't you just give up why would I want a girl who brings death with her wherever she goes. I mean you basically killed your adoptive parents, you could of easily saved your aunt and Boyd but didn't. I have never really loved you; you have always been second choice and always will be. Then put the drill in me again I gasped out saying stop, you should just give yourself to the nogitsune. I closed my eyes waiting for you to stop I said I thought you felt sick at the thought of hurting me you replied saying I lied I have wanted to do this since you let my dad get kidnapped" I said sobbing I could sense the shock Stiles looked at me with a blank expression I looked at him nervously he pulled me into a hug I was relieved

"None and I mean none of the things you saw are true I swear to you Lily there not" Stiles said sternly

"Lastly tell him the truth about the day you left" nogitsune told me smirking I shook my head

"Baby its okay tell me" Stiles told me softly I nodded slowly

"When I left I didn't plan on coming back" I whispered Stiles looked at me hurt

"Tell him why" the nogitsune demanded

"I didn't know if I loved you anymore and you still scared me even though I knew it was you, I couldn't get what the nogitsune and Meredith said out my head I think I am filled with darkness so I went away to protect you but being away from you for a week killed me I wanted to pick up the phone so many time but I couldn't. I love you Stiles I always have and always will I'm so sorry please don't hate me" I pleaded tearing up he looked at me frowning I felt my mind clear I knew the nogitsune was gone I sighed in relief

"Can you hear Scott?" Stiles asked quietly helping me up I closed my eyes and tried to listen but couldn't I shook my head

"Okay can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody what are they saying?" Stiles asked urgently

"I can't concentrate my head is all messed up with thoughts and you putting this much pressure on me isn't helping take a chill pill for barneys sake wait why do they say chill pill is there actually chill pills?" I asked him confused

"okay sorry for pressuring you, it's alright, it's okay just breathe, breathe with me now just do something to clear your mind, anything a song, a question even the colors of the rainbow anything just try to clear your mind" Stiles says slowly

"I have the perfect idea" I say

"Wha..." I cut him off with a kiss I put everything into it I felt him kiss back and it's like all my thoughts disappeared I pulled back, pressing my forehead on his and listened

"I hear electricity crackling I can hear the woman talking she's asking him to tell her who really has Derek someone who has a reason a vendetta against the hales" I tell him wow there is probably a lot of people who has a vendetta against them might as well just grab the phone book

"Lily, focus what else?" Stiles asked I could tell he was worried

"Scott said he doesn't know, she's saying that he hasn't figured it out yet that he needs to think then said three in Spanish. Scott's saying its okay to someone I can hear the electricity crackling again. She said it's someone who has the power of a shape shifter. Scott said he doesn't know Stiles he sounds like he's in pain" I tell Stiles a bit panicked

"Keep going baby" Stiles said softly

"She's saying someone who could of turned without him knowing but not turned by a bite. Scott said he doesn't know again. She said ten in Spanish twice" I stopped talking when I saw the lights flickering

"they're killing him" I said tearing up Stiles held my hands I heard Scott screaming, there was a roar and I could hear something breaking like chains "she's demanding for him to say the name and he said Kate" I tell him Stiles looked shocked

"That's impossible, that's impossible it can't be what he said" Stiles said in denial

"Well it is unless you have vampire hearing and heard something that's what he said. Why who's Kate?" I asked confused

"She's a hunter, an argent" Stiles said solemnly

"Oh my cheesecake that Kate, wow Allison told me about her not a lot but some" I said the doors opened

"Get out" a man said we got up and walked to the door I stopped to look at the man

"Did your mother not bring you up with manners" I said then followed Stiles we waited at the car for Scott

"Stiles let me explain" I say quickly

"Nope pretty sure I understand you were just going to leave us all behind" Stiles said annoyed

"So what now" Stiles asked

"Araya thinks she knows where we can find Derek" Scott tells us smiling

"Is she gonna tell us where because I am starving" I groaned

"Uh actually, she's giving us a guide" Scott stated

"Lily, look in my bag" Stiles said so I looked and saw skittles and chocolate

"I love you so much right now" I said happily he smiled slightly then I started eating my candy I heard music I looked up to see a girl on a motorcycle she nearly hit Stiles but he jumped back I snickered loudly

"You know her?" Stiles asked Scott

"Breaden" Scott said shocked

"Who's Breaden?" Kira asked sounding a little jealous so I did the only thing I could gave her some candy

"She's a mercenary" Lydia said with a slight glare

"Right now, I'm the only one who's going to take you to la Iglesias" Braeden stated she looked really familiar

"The church?" Lydia asked confused

"What's the church?" Stiles asked

"Stiles do we need to talk about what a church is" I teased he glared at me he's being such a grump

"It's not a place you'll find God" Braeden said gravely "which one of you is Lily?" Breaden asked looking from me to Kira

"I am" I said smiling

"Deucalion told me to tell you he might have been a little misjudgment killing your parents" Braeden said unfazed I felt anger raise in me a little misjudgment

"So you know where he is?" I asked her looking feigning disinterest Stiles gave me a pointed look

"Yes I do" Braeden informs me perfect I thought

"Will you tell me where he is?" I asked eagerly

"Deucalion is" Braeden started saying before she got cut off by Stiles

"Lily car now" Stiles demanded I huffed but got in the back I started singing the duck song 2 we started following Braeden I started singing Friday the girls joined in we was having fun till

"Shut up" Stiles shouted I put my head down the girls started to comfort me

"It's okay lils he's just being grumpy" Kira said frowning

"Want some chocolate sweetie?" Lydia asked me I nodded

"Lils I don't like Barney" Lydia said I gasped

"How can you not like Barney it's like not liking chocolate I don't think we can be best friends anymore" I said offended until I saw her smile

"I think I have just been played touché Lyds touché" I said smiling

"Hey I thought I was your best friend?" Scott said a hand over his heart

"Well she likes me better now" Lydia said smugly

"your both my best friends" I say chuckling then frowned "um guys I have to leave beacon hills for a little bit longer" I say nervously they all looked at me shocked what I only need to get my stuff

"No" Stiles said sternly

"Excuse me" I said annoyed

"You're not leaving again I forbid it" Stiles my jaw dropped who does he think he is my dad

"Oh no he didn't" Lydia stated

"Oh yes he did" Kira replied

"I also forbid you from listening to anymore Barney till we get home" Stiles said sternly I took a deep breath to keep calm

"Dude" Scott said shocked

"What?" Stiles asked confused how he can be so oblivious

"Nothing" Scott said sighing he turned to look at me concerned "Lily" Scott exclaimed

"What is it?" Stiles asked quickly my eyes was glowing and my claws were coming out

"She's shifting dude" Scott replied

"I am here you know I just need a minute stop the car" I say breathing heavily Stiles stops and I jump out the car this is Stiles fault I thought

"What happened, what got you angry?" Stiles asked me worried the others gave him a pointed look "me?" Stiles asked shocked

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet" I said to myself calming down "if you let me explain before I needed to leave to get my stuff back" I said to Stiles sighed

"Well sorry I just went with the most obvious answer you running away I mean you weren't even planning on coming back" Stiles snapped

"What" the others asked in disbelief

"I'm sorry" I apologized to them

"You were really just going to go no goodbyes" Lydia asked in disbelief

"Lily why would you do that?" Scott asked hurt

"Because my head was all over the place I didn't know what I was doing I just needed to get away I thought beacon hills was a bad place where I didn't want to be" I tell them

"So why come back?" Kira frowned

"You called me needing help" I state

"If no one called would you have come back?" Stiles asked with furrowed brows

"I,I,I" I stuttered

"You wouldn't have" Stiles stepped back

"I would have eventually" I argued

"Well eventually isn't good enough Lily you said a few weeks and lied to me" Stiles shouted lifting his hands up I flinched back

"I'm sorry" I say quickly covering my face I froze when I realized what I did and Stiles did too "umm we need to get going" I say walking back to the car

"Lily wait" Stiles says following I stopped and looked at him

"What?" I ask forcing a smile

"Did you think I was going to hit you then?" Stiles asked me with sadness I saw the others staring at us

"No" I denied "now come on we have a broody werewolf to get and I have recorded episodes of Bones at home so we better get going" I say getting into the car

"She was lying wasn't she?" I heard Stiles ask Scott in defeat

"Yes" Scott whispered

"Scott" I say unsure

"Yeah?" Scott replied

"Whose Kate argent I mean what did she so that was so wrong?" I asked him

"I'd like to know that too" Kira said

"Well we was at her funeral so I would really like to know how she got out a casket buried six feet underground" Stiles stated

"Maybe she was buried alive I mean could you imagine that what would you do if you needed to pee" I said in disgust

"Pee yourself" Kira says slightly amused

"Kate was never in the casket" Scott told us

"She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath" Lydia said her voice a bit strained

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to" Kira said to Scott sympathetically

"Please Scott" I thought to him

"Okay Lily you all need to know anyway" Scott said sighing

"Alright Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family" Stiles states

"Some of them survived like Cora and peter" Scott said

"A very angry peter" Lydia adds poor Derek I thought

"Yeah, he's the one that bit and turned me" Scott says

"And he's the one who finally caught up with Kate and killed her" Lydia informs us

"Good for him, you know maybe I was wrong about peter" I say to the others they all gave each other weird looks I frowned "what everyone deserves a second chance this can be his" I say shrugging

"No" everyone exclaimed

"Fine" I grumble

"And we saw her buried" Stiles said quickly okay I'm asking him about this later

"No we saw her casket remember? She wasn't in it The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott tells us

"To be honest I wouldn't have done it either" I say sighing

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did." Scott asked

"It would depend" I say shrugging

"On what?" Kira asked me

"If they loved Barney or not duh" I say bluntly normally they'd look at me amused but I guess I really hurt them

"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asked curiously

"I don't know but there's a saying sometimes the shape you take is a reflection of who you are" Scott said gravely

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asked

"What shape would I be?" I asked Lydia

"A bunny" Lydia said smiling I beamed then the car became unsteady we got out the car

"What happened?" Braeden asked

"I don't know it felt like we hit something" Stiles said annoyed I roll my eyes

"Scott we need to get there by night it's too dangerous otherwise" Braeden said gravely I frown it can't be that bad

"Go" Stiles told him

"Not without you" Scott said to Stiles I cleared my throat but he ignored me

"Dude someone needs to find Derek" Stiles states

"Yeah Scott go save sourwolf I miss the brooding looks and glares" I say sadly I do miss him

"We'll think of something, we always do just go" Stiles demanded

"Okay" Scott whispered then walked off we turned to find out the problem with the jeep when I heard

"Scott" Kira said "I can't think of anything else to say except for be careful. And I know "Be careful" sounds kind of lame and I'm totally sure the second you're gone I'm gonna think of something much better, but I Uh"Kira rambled I squealed at them Stiles looked at me confused I rolled my eyes

"Be careful works for me" Scott said smiling then they hugged I sighed happily

"Scott the sun's going down" Braeden states I hurry over to her

"Please tell me where he is" I pleaded

"Tell you what when I see you again I will tell you" Braeden said I nodded and walked back to the jeep I noticed Stiles was staring at me

"Okay I got to go" Scott said to Kira then got on braedens motorbike and drove off I stared to search the wheels when I noticed something stuck I pulled it out

"Hey Stiles" I shout

"Are you talking to me or are you leaving?" Stiles asked confused

"Yes I'm talking to you I don't think we hit something I think something hit us" it was a sharp carved object I handed it to Stiles

"What is that?" Lydia asked

"I don't know" Stiles said staring at it

"Guys look I'm really sorry okay I would have come back I missed you all like crazy seriously Ethan planned to tie me up in the boot of my own car and drive me back. I swear I never meant to hurt any of you that's why I still texted and called please can you forgive me I made a mistake a big one but I love you guys you're my family" I say apologetic Lydia and Kira smiled at me Stiles looked at me a minute before nodding

"Want to know what this reminds me off?" I ask smiling they all looked at me curiously "jeepers creepers" I say then smirk when Stiles pales

"Your right" Lydia agrees

"Thanks Lily I'm freaked out now I can't believe you made me watch that film" Stiles said with sarcasm I glare at him and got back to work fixing the car

"Maybe we should just walk" Lydia suggests

"Hey I will never abandon this jeep you understand me ever, ever, ever" Stiles said sternly

"I think you're just worried about the creeper getting you" I teased

"Stop going on about it" Stiles said annoyed

"Stiles I'm I a dog?" I asked him

"No you're a "he trailed off when he saw my glare

"Am I a child?" I ask him irritated

"No" Stiles said confused

"stop treating me like one then ever since we came onto this search for Derek you have been telling me what to do telling me not to be excited, telling me to get into the jeep, that I'm not leaving and I can't listen to barney. I am not someone you can boss around or your little bitch anymore so it stops now I can do what I want deal with it" I said frustrated I could sense a something strange

"If I didn't you would do stupid stuff" Stiles muttered

"I get you're pissed with me but don't tell me what to do" I say sternly

"You was never a little bitch to me" Stiles whispered

"Work faster Stiles" I said looking around everyone looked at me "there's something out here this time I'm not joking" I say serious they looked panicked it was getting darker now I could barely see anything

"Lydia could you please hold the light still for a second it's really hard to see with you shaking like that" Stiles said annoyed

"I'm shaking because we are in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor clawed monster and I'm terrified."Lydia said I could sense her fear a mile away

"Well just be slightly less terrified" Stiles says

"You're being so insensitive right now aren't you" I state in disbelief

"Yes I am" Stiles said shrugging

"Whatever" I snap at him

"And hold this" Stiles said handing something to Lydia

"What's this?"Lydia asked

"I don't know I'm hoping it's not important" Stiles said

"Anything?" Kira asked me

"It's too dark to see" I groaned "we should have brought another flashlight"

"Was that directed at me?" Stiles asked glaring

"No why would you think that?" I asked confused

"Seeing how I was the one that brought that flashlight along with me are you saying I should have brought another one" Stiles said irritated Kira used her sword to reflect light

"Do you even want to be with me anymore?" I asked frustrated looking around I saw something

"Did you see that?" Kira asked me

"Off cou" Stiles began saying I shifted and ran after the thing

"Lily wait" I heard Kira shout

"hey Lily, Lily" Stiles shouted I had to stop whatever that thing was I finally caught up to it but it was big and strong with a really strong scent we started fighting it ended up cutting my leg then ran off. I heard someone say my name so I followed the voice it was Kira I went up to her but she nearly hit me with her sword

"It's me Kira, it's me" I say to her softly

"What happened, what was out there?" Kira asked

"it's big and fast it also cuts deep I wish I was at home in bed watching the Muppets" I say wincing as I touch the cut I heard the jeep start up we ran to it me a bit slower. When we got back Stiles looked worried and angry while Lydia looked relieved. We got in and Stiles began driving

"You, you don't ever do that ever again" Stiles said angry

"Do what chase after something that will probably want to kill us" I say annoyed

"I, I thought you took off, I thought you was running" Stiles said upset

"I was running" I said to him slowly frowning what did he think I was doing a power walk

"No I mean I thought you were leaving" Stiles said realization hit me I'm an idiot what I said to him before I ran off must have made him think I was doing it again

"I would never leave without you when I was away I spent all my time missing you" I state

"Really?" Stiles asked hopeful

"I would never leave without you again baby I swear on barney" I say

"Not even for a chance to meet Barney?"Lydia asked curiously

"Nope I wouldn't" I state seriously

"You wouldn't?" Stiles asked smiling

"No Stiles you're the most important thing in my life Stiles but I don't want to fight anymore" I say sighing

"I don't either babe" Stiles said

"I love you Stiles" I say smiling

"I love you too Lily" Stiles said smiling

"Lily that doesn't look so good" Lydia said worried

"Oh god your hurt okay, okay anyone got first aid here" Stiles said panicking

"It's okay and Stiles remember I have magic healing powers" I tried to reassure him but he was staring at it with worry

"Are you sure it looks deep" Kira said concerned

"Yes its healing please stop asking because Stiles looks like he might faint" I told them amused

"Baby it does look deep maybe you should cover it" Stiles suggests

"With what I don't carry bandages on me babe and like I said its healing" I told him sighing

"You didn't see anything?" Lydia asked me

"Barely but I know it had a strong scent" I told them

"What was the scent?" Kira asked me curiously

"Death like what I smelt when I got attacked in the woods" I say confused "maybe it is the creeper" I say thinking it over

"Really lils?" Lydia asked smirking at Stiles

"Yeah it smells like death, the thing that was thrown into the tire and we're going to a church where it could be hiding the bodies" I say simply

"You don't, I mean you don't actually think it could be right?" Stiles asked trying not to freak out

"Off course not babe" I say softly Stiles looked relieved I took some skittles out my bag

"Anyone want a pack?" I asked they all did but Stiles was driving

"I know what to do" I beam I start feeding him skittles

"They are really sweet I see why you love them" Stiles says

"Just like you" I say to him he smiled "Stiles" I thought

"Yeah?" he replied

"Want to know what I'm in the mood for?" I ask him he gulps

"What?" Stiles asks looking at me

"I think you know" I say smirking when he nearly swerved "careful" I tease he gives me a playful glare "chocolate" I state

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"I'm in the mood for chocolate" I say simply Stiles looked at me shocked I shrug we finally made it there we saw braedan and Scott coming out the church with someone we got out the church

"Is that Derek?" I ask Scott about the teenager shocked

"Sort off" Stiles adds Derek looked up

"Aww" I say everyone looks at me

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"he is so cute" I squeal I saw Derek blush "aww he's like the cutest thing ever" I cooed Stiles glared at Derek "really Stiles this is Derek we're talking about I think of him like a uncle and your still cuter" I tell him and give him a chaste kiss when I said uncle I could sense worry off everyone which was weird Derek collapsed

"We need to get him to Deaton's" Scott said him and Stiles helped carry Derek when I remembered something I rushed over to Braeden

"Can you tell" I got cut off with a piece of paper in my face

"Here be careful" Breaden says

"Thanks" I said then went back to the jeep where everyone looked at me with worry "what there's nothing to worry about" I say and we drove off back to beacon hills


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 2

The car ride back everyone was thinking about what must have happened to Derek I decided not to say anything until I started getting bored.

"If you had to choose between a million dollars or being able to fly what would you choose?" I asked them all

"Fly" Stiles and Kira said straight away

"Million dollars" Scott said we all looked at Lydia

"Come on Lyds answer please" I said pouting

"The money" Lydia said sighing we dropped Kira off at home and went to Uncle Alan's we helped Derek onto the table in the clinic Lydia was at one side while I was at the other

"Oh wow" Alan said looking at Derek in surprise

"Wow? Wow as in as in I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do wow, cause that the kind of wow we're hoping for" Stiles said

"I think your overestimating my abilities," Alan stated

"Stiles let Uncle Alan have a look at Derek before asking him questions," I said sighing

"He's cold," Lydia, said touching Derek's arm I frowned and touched it

"More like freezing I wonder why he's cold I thought werewolves was always warm," I say confused I moved so Alan could check dares pulse

"Do you think this is permeating?" Scott asked worried

"I hope so" I thought until everyone stared at me I realised I said it out loud "what he is adorable I want to meet young Derek he might be less uptight then our Derek" I say shrugging they looked at me in disbelief Alan checked dares eyes

"In not sure a medical diagnose is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience," Alan says sighing

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked frustrated

"Can we take him home with us?" I ask Stiles hopeful he looked at me shocked

"No" Stiles exclaims

"Well thank you for thinking about it" I say with sarcasm

"Baby" Stiles groaned

"No its fine you made your decision we're not taking him with us" I say feigning disinterest

"Till he wakes probably not much, might be best to leave him with me, he'll be safe," Alan stated

"You mean from Kate" Stiles comments I sigh

"No from the tooth fairy" I say with sarcasm

"If she's alive and is what you say she won't be able to walk past the gate" Alan reassures us I felt relieved at least they will be safe

"Why would she do this to him?" Lydia asked confused

"Knowing Kate it's probably for a reason that won't be good for anyone but her" Alan says sighing

"And bad for everyone else" Stiles adds

"Guys she might of changed she might be good now," I say trying to be optimistic they looked at me in disbelief "or maybe not" I grumble

"Hey you guys should probably go home," Alan, says staring at me, I raise my hands

"Okay I get it," I say rolling my eyes

"He doesn't look to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep," Alan says fatherly

"I wonder how long you can stay awake without passing out" I wonder maybe I could

"Nope" Stiles says me and the others look at him confused

"I know what you're think you are not trying" Stiles states

"Spoil sport," I mutter

"It's a school night," Alan reminds me

"Thanks I just remembered I'm failing math," I groan

"You all need to start taking care of your own lives again," Alan says

"Lily" Scott fake coughs I look at him offended

"Hey I take care of my own life and myself perfectly," I say affronted everyone looks at me knowingly

"Someone should stay with you," Scott says cautiously

"I will," I offer

"You can't" Stiles says quickly I look at him confused

"Why?" I asked

"Because I want you to come home with me," Stiles says quietly I smile softly

"I'll stay" Lydia states "my grades are fine despite missing a few classes"

"Um so not okay with this" Stiles comments I glare at him

"Guys go" Lydia says mostly to me and Scott

"No" Stiles says

"Text us if anything happens" Scott says to them turning to walk away

"Be careful or else I will do something," I tell them sternly

"nope still not okay with it, not going anywhere, okay just cause your both stronger" Stiles says as me and Scott pull him out the clinic we got into the jeep I sat in the back

"Lily you know you have automatic shotgun since your my girlfriend" Stiles jokes

"Oh are you sure it isn't Lydia I should have stayed instead you probably wouldn't be as worried" I snap at him

"Awkward" Scott comments after a few moments of silence Stiles glares at him

"Baby I'm only worried because if Kate turns up Lydia isn't as strong as you" Stiles reassures me

"Okay" I shrug we dropped Scott off "have a good talk with Kira" I say smirking Scott gives me a playful glare I got in the front seat

"Lily" Stiles says

"What?" I ask looking out the window

"You okay?" Stiles asks nervously

"Yeah just tired" I say quickly he nods we got home and went to bed Stiles kissed me

"You know I love you right?" Stiles asks worried

"Yeah" I smiled at him "love you too" Stiles kisses me I kiss back you know what happens next we fell asleep I had another nightmare

Nightmare

"You know what I don't want you anymore" Stiles says I look at him shocked

"What?" I ask

"You're so annoying like seriously do you never shut up you really do disgust me" Stiles sneered at me tears pricked my eyes

"You don't mean that" I say mostly to myself

"Of course I do your a waste of space acting like your better than anyone else when really your nothing I can't believe I wasted a second on you" Stiles says grabbing my face I pushed him back

"I know you love me Stiles" I say weakly I felt the sting on my face I look at him shocked touching my cheek he just slapped me

"I have never loved you, you was just there," Stiles says grabbing my hair

"this isn't you" I say not even bothering to fight back he punched me and dropped me on the floor I moved back trying to get away but he put his foot on my stomach

"Stiles don't please" I beg

"Why should I you would be better off dead" Stiles shouted at me

"Stiles calm down okay please just calm down" I say quietly he kicked me in the stomach I gasp

"I don't think I will" Stiles snaps he keeps kicking me

"Stiles please stop please I'm so sorry I'll go I'll leave" I say through the pain I feel someone shaking my shoulders I close my eyes when I open them I see Stiles looking at me worried he goes to touch my cheek I flinch back I was still shaking Stiles looks at me sadly

"It was another one wasn't it?" Stiles asks I look away from him and go bathroom I take deep breathes I can't do this anymore I can't keep having these dreams I put cold water on my face and go back out Stiles is just sat up staring at the wall

"Stiles" I say slightly scared

"It's never been the nogitsune has it in your nightmares is it?" Stiles asks quietly

"How did you" Stiles cut me off

"You were sleep talking I heard everything" Stiles says defeated

"No Stiles it's never been the nogitsune" I say bluntly he looks at me upset

"Are you scared off me?" Stiles asks I close my eyes trying to think off the right answer I walk over to him and hold his hands he stands up

"I'm not scared off you Stiles I'm scared of my nightmares" I say tiredly

"But you know I would never hurt you right?" Stiles asks in disbelief

"But you did" I whisper he looks at me confused

"Not the real you but the nogitsune he knew everything about us he wore your face he made everything seem real. I love you so much Stiles I don't want to feel this way anymore. I love you we will get back to normal," I say cupping his cheeks

"I love you too," Stiles says smiling

"Let's go back to bed" I say we both lay down and fell back to sleep when I woke up I was exhausted it took a while but I got Stiles up. I don't know why but ever since I got back it felt like he was hiding something from me I have tried to ask but he avoids it.

"Morning babe" Stiles says chirpy

"Don't remind me," I groaned putting my hair up in a pony tail, we got ready and went to school

"Do you think vampires could be real?" I asked curiously Stiles smiled at me

"I have no idea" Stiles states

"I hope they are that would be cool we'll apart from the whole drinking blood thing" I beamed we got out the jeep and saw Scott he waved I felt the need to draw

"Babe I need to go talk to Scott," Stiles says weirdly

"Come on then" I say walking towards Scott

"no I need to talk to him alone about some guy stuff" Stiles says quickly I knew he was lying something is definitely going on I thought Stiles kissed my cheek then rushed off I decided to go to history early I know big shocker Stiles came in a few seconds later avoiding eye contact

"It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. one you'll recognise from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of congress and lost as vice president before he was finally elected one of the greatest president that this country has ever seen who was he?" Mr. Yukimura asked what is Stiles hiding and why is he lying I thought glancing at Stiles

"Lily" Mr Yukimura said I looked at him confused

"What was the question?" I thought to the others

"Greatest president" Kira replied Scotts phone went off

"Phone's off everyone," Mr Yukimura said

"Thanks a lot Scott I was going to play angry birds" I say pouting everyone snickered

"Oh I'm so sorry you won't be able to play a game during class where you learn" Scott feigned apologetic

"You should be I was going to beat Ethan's high score" I said frowning

"You still speak to Ethan?" Stiles asked confused

"Duh he's one of my gay best friends I speak to everyone still," I say rolling my eyes

"Like who?" Stiles asks suspiciously I smirk payback I thought

"Well Ethan, Isaac, Chris and um Joey and Justin" I say shrugging Stiles looks at me with wide eyes

"Who are Joey and Justin?" Stiles exclaims

"My friends" I say shrugging

"Well how come we have never met them?" Stiles asks with raised eyebrows

"Kira has" I say indicating her

"I have they are really friendly" Kira beams

"How friendly?" Scott asks I nearly laughed at the jealousy in his tone

"Well do they go here?" Stiles asks annoyed

"They go to community college" I explain to him

"Well can me and Scott meet them?" Stiles asks crossing his arms god I knew he got jealous but not like this

"Sure we can throw a party," I say excited

"Uh huh" Mr Yukimura clears his throat

"Sorry" I say quickly

"The answer Lily?" Mr Yukimura asks someone else's phone went off "I said phones off" Mr. y said sternly

"Dad that was yours" Kira said smiling I snickered

"Oh" Mr. y said slightly embarrassed he looked at his phone "Lily call Lydia" he read I frowned then looked at the others I pointed to my head they nodded

"Lyds what is it what's wrong are you both okay?" I asked worried

"Derek hurt Deaton and escaped" Lydia said panicked I stood up quickly and ran out the room

"Lily" I heard my name being shouted

"Derek hurt Uncle Alan and escaped," I told Scott and Stiles

"We will be outside in a second don't go there by yourself" Scott stated

"But what if uncl..." I get cut off

"I'm sure he's fine just wait" Stiles states they was outside two seconds later we got into the jeep I started shaking with worry Stiles held my hand I calmed down

"Tell me" I demanded

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"Whatever secret you're keeping from me, is it bad? Oh no is someone dead? Will it make me angry like hulk angry" I ramble

"There is no secret" Stiles exclaims I didn't even have time to check his heart beat "and no one is dead" Stiles says softly I nod slowly

"Whatever, I wonder how many stars there are?" I ask looking at the sky

"Millions baby" Stiles says as we pull up to the clinic I run in to see Uncle Alan bandaging his arm

"Are you okay Uncle Alan?" I asked full of worry when he saw my expression he gave me a smile then nodded

"I'm perfectly fine Lillian" Alan states I pull him into a hug

"Thank god you can't leave me," I say hugging him tighter

"I might have to if you don't let me breath," Alan says strained I let go quickly "I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too."  
"He didn't recognize either of us." Lydia stated

"We need to find him he must be terrified like Stiles when he sees a pigeon" I say frowning

"Hey I'm not scared off them" Stiles says defensively I roll my eyes "So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles asks

"A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott states

"Where does every teenager run when they're scared?" I say frowning

"Exactly when Derek was a teenager he lived at the hale house" Stiles states  
"He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet." Alan says sadly

"so we have a teenage Derek running around scared he will go home for comfort only to realize it isn't there anymore he will be confused and even more scared and he doesn't recognize anyone else and he doesn't remember the fire happening" I say slowly

"That about sums it up" Alan says nodding

"Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia asks in disbelief

"I guess I'm going to have to." Scott states I look at him in shock

"seriously are you out of you ladybird mind what are you going to say hi Derek your family is dead, they died in a fire years ago lets be friends?" I ask him sarcastically  
"Oh Good luck with that." Lydia says rolling her eyes  
"there probably right. Maybe you shouldn't. You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal." Stiles suggest  
"I can't lie to him." Scott states I snort they all look at me I look away they can't lie to Derek but when it's me it's alright

"Okay, I'll do it." Stiles offers I punch his arm "ow what?" Stiles asks me annoyed

"Leave Derek alone" I say irritated  
"I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth." Scott says determined  
"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Alan says gravely

"I'll see where he is" I state and close my eyes I see him sat where the hale house stood looking defeated and confused "we're too late he's already there" I say sadly

"Great" Stiles says with sarcasm

"we need to go get him so for barneys sake move your ass" I say walking out I checked again before we set off and I see him being took to a police car "wait he's going to the sheriff's station" I inform them my phone rang

"Hey weirdo" I hear Ethan say I beam

"Hey gbf" I say smiling

"So did you find it out?" Ethan asks me curiously

"No there not telling me anything and I'm getting annoyed now" I say quietly

"I'm sure they will tell you soon give them time" Ethan says softly

"You always know the right things to say" I say beaming

"Obviously I'm just amazing" Ethan states I laugh Scott and Stiles look at me confused

"Who's that?" Scott asks

"Ethan" I tell him

"Oh great how's the psycho doing?" Stiles asks with bitterness

"Excuse me" I ask him glaring

"What he is" Stiles says confused

"No he's not he's my friend don't be so horrible he helped us out a lot last year you could at least be grateful" I say annoyed

"Oh yes he did a lot didn't he all that getting shot and fighting a few oni's wow a big hero" Stiles says with sarcasm I glare at him

"don't speak to me" I say to him angry "hey Ethan sorry about that" I say but Ethan had already put it down "great that's fucking great" I say rubbing my hands on my face we pull up and rush in to see the sheriff staring at Derek intently then looked at us

"I'll handle this" john said to the deputies then indicated for us to follow him

"Hey J-man" I say to Parrish smirking

"Lily how many times don't call me that, have you at least been staying out of trouble" Parrish said smiling

"Yep I have a perfect angel did you get the coffee this morning?" I ask him I drop him and the sheriff coffee off in the morning

"Yep thank you I needed it" Parrish replied I could sense jealousy I saw Stiles glaring at us we went into the office

"I want you to be honest with me absolutely and completely honest have you been time traveling?" john asked us we looked at him in disbelief

"That would be awesome" I say grinning

"What?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." John states  
"We found him like that." Scott said calmly  
"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" john asked frustrated I snickered

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."Stiles informs him I nudge him

"You couldn't have just said we found him in a church" I say rolling my eyes  
"You two told me you were camping!"John exclaims to us

"Yeah, we were In Mexico." Stiles defends himself

"He made me go" I state pointing to Stiles who scoffs

"I made you go, weren't you the one excited about going" Stiles says giving me a playful glare

"You bribed me with Barney and candy I was to defenseless to put up a fight to your dirty tricks" I say shaking my head my anger from before had gone

"No I didn't" Stiles said in disbelief

"Yes you did" I say trying to hold back my smile

"No I didn't" Stiles says trying to do the same

"Shut up" john shouted  
"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything." Scott informs john  
"We just need to talk to him." Stiles adds  
"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." John states  
"He'll talk to me." Scott says

"Please john" I plead using my puppy dog eyes john looked at me conflicted then sighed

"fine" he states Stiles looked at me shocked I look back smugly john brought Derek into the room Scott started talking to him  
"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked annoyed

"There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott says softly  
"How much memory?" Derek asked frowning I look at him and see he's keeping himself guarded

"A lot. But you can trust us." Scott said kindly he shows Derek his eyes

"You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you?"Derek asks confused

"Hey Derek we just want to help you" I say softly

"Are you like…?" I cut him off

"I'm a werecoyote" I state and show him my eyes "are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask worried

"I'm fine" he says quietly "who's he? Who are you?"He asks Stiles

"Oh, we're the people keeping you out of jail." Stiles said slightly annoyed

"Stiles" I say sternly I turn back to Derek "ignore him I do we are just here to help you as much as we can" I say to him smiling

"Why do you care?" Derek asks confused

"You're our friend Derek of course we care" I state  
"Let us help you." Scott states  
"No." Derek says bluntly  
"Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man .You got that?"Stiles asks annoyed

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon."Derek states  
"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asks confused

"I said I'm fine." Derek says quietly  
"All right, you coming with us or not?"Stiles asks him

"You want me to trust you? Where's my family?"Derek asks we all look at each other awkwardly

"There was a fire. And they're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back."Scott said I look at him shocked I thought we weren't going to lie to him and he did it so easily  
"Okay." Derek said we were waiting for him to be released  
"I shouldn't have done that. I laid my ass off."Scott said ashamed I wanted to agree but bit my tongue which actually hurt

"Hey, your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain." Stiles stated I started giggling

"What?" Stiles asked amused

"You said his ass was fine you think he has a fine ass" I said laughing I pulled out my phone

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked quickly

"Telling Danny he has competition" I said though giggles Stiles grabbed my phone

"You know what I meant don't twist it around" Stiles said frustrated but I could tell he was amused I grabbed my phone back  
"We'll figure this out in a day or two; he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy." Stiles said to Scott  
"It's just another person that we're lying to. I always feel like it's always been better when we tell the truth.  
With Lydia, my mom, your dad." Scott says sighing  
"Yeah, but that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale." Stiles states

"Who else are you lying too?" I ask suspiciously

"What?" they both asked me nervously

"Forget it I could probably get a better answer from a wall" I mutter  
"All right. Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight."Scott says sternly  
"And where are you going?"Stiles asked him curiously

"I'm going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before." Scott states  
"Uh Yeah, I hate that guy." Stiles groans

"Who?" I ask confused

"Peter" Scott mutters

"Oh I'll come" I say

"No" they both exclaim

"Why?" I ask them confused

"Someone else needs to watch Derek Stiles won't be able to catch him" Scott states

"Your right Stiles runs like Garfield leaving the house" I say amused

"I'm not that slow" Stiles says offended

"Uh huh" I mutter Scott left not that long after Derek came over to us

"Ready to go?" I ask Derek he nods I turn to Parrish "see ya tomorrow chocolate or caramel?" I ask smiling

"Surprise me" Parrish states

"Will do" I say winking at him he chuckles we left and got into the jeep

"What was that?" Stiles asked me annoyed

"What?" I ask confused

"You and the deputy flirting 'chocolate or caramel'" Stiles says impersonating me

"I was being friendly" I say in disbelief

"Well what was the wink about then?" Stiles asks me with narrowed eyes

"It was a friendly wink" I say rolling my eyes

"Since when do you bring him coffee?" Stiles asks me confused

"Well when I wake up and I know I can't sleep I go to Starbucks and just decided to start bringing him and the sheriff coffee" I say slowly

"Oh" Stiles said surprised

"Yeah so Derek would you rather have milk or white chocolate" I ask Derek

"White" Derek says with a small smile I went to grab it from my bag

"No he is not having chocolate we don't want to make him hyper" Stiles said sternly me and Derek shared a he's an idiot look. I slowly grab it out of my bag and hand it to him. I look at him and wink

"Thank you" he mouths I nod I thought we got away with it till Derek started opening it maybe Stiles won't hear it

"You gave him chocolate didn't you?" Stiles asks me in disbelief I look away "you did"

"What he looked hungry we're not his parents" I say pulling my phone out

"Fine whatever" Stiles says annoyed

"Derek would you rather be the sun or the moon?" I ask curiously

"The moon" he says slowly

"you be on your best behavior I'm ringing Ethan back you say one wrong word couch" I say to him sternly he looks at me with wide eyes and nods "baby what would you do if I changed my name to storm?" I ask curiously

"Why would you change your name to that?" he asks confused

"It's my werecoyote name" I beam

"You're joking about changing it right?" he asked me worried

"Yeah babe I am" I say amused I dial Ethan number

"Hey lils" Ethan states

"Hey sorry about before" I say sighing

"It's fine really" Ethan states

"So did you need something before?" I ask curiously

"Yeah I wanted to tell you something" Ethan says slowly

"What?" I ask quickly

"I am coming to beacon hills" Ethan states I squeal

"Ow" Stiles says holding his ear

"Sorry Ethan's coming, Ethan's coming, did you hear Ethan's coming" I say excitedly

"Yes babe I think the whole street heard you" Stiles said amused

"When you coming?" I ask quickly

"In a few days" Ethan said chuckling

"How long you staying for?" I ask my excitement calming down

"Well maybe a few months maybe forever" Ethan said I could tell he was smiling

"OH MY GOD" I shouted practically bouncing

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"Ethan's moving back to beacon hills this is one of the best days ever" I say beaming

"Great" Stiles said with sarcasm I glare at him

"I can't believe you my gbf are moving back to Beacon Hill, wait Danny do you think?" I smile like a cheshire cat

"I don't know Lils but I need to go make a few arrangements" Ethan states

"Okay, okay bye" I say happily

"See ya" Ethan said then hung up

"Who's Ethan?" I heard Derek ask

"He's the bestest best friend in the whole wide world" I say smiling we pull up to Scotts and go in

"We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles said sternly  
"Do I talk to you?" Derek asks him

"No." Stiles states

"Can I talk to you?" Derek asks me

"Off course" I tell him softly  
"Who's going to talk to him?" Derek asked I saw agent McCall and groaned

"Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles asked sighing

"What are you guys doing here?" agent asks

"We heard you were here and we had to come" I say with sarcasm

"We're waiting for Scott."Derek states  
"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry? "Agent asks us

"No" me and Stiles exclaim

"Yeah." Derek states  
"We're not hungry."Stiles informs agent  
"No, I'm starving." Derek says Stiles glares at him slightly  
"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though."Stiles says quickly  
"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" agent asks Derek

"Der" Derek gets cut off by Stiles I groan

"Miguel. My cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So" Stiles says quickly

Sorry I mouth to Derek he looks slightly amused agent says something to Derek in Spanish

"Oh my God." Stiles says we share wide eyed looks

"For barneys sake" I mutter but Derek replied to agent

"Wow" I say stunned  
"Fantastic. Egg roll?" agent offers

"Hell, yeah." Derek says smiling me and Stiles exchange shocked looks

"Did you know Derek spoke Spanish" I thought to him

"Nope" Stiles replied

"So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again?" agent asked as we sat down

"Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua Tiago." Stiles says slowly

"Stiles I love you but shut up" I thought to him

"I panicked" Stiles replied  
"That's a mouthful." Agent says I groan loudly

"Barney kill me before I die of boredom or just kill agent" I mutter to the ceiling Stiles smirked at me

"So Lily how are you and Stiles doing?" agent asks I glare at him

"Great" I state annoyed

"They keep arguing" Derek adds I glare at him

"Oh really" agent states not surprised

"me and Stiles are fine we had a few problems we're working through he is still the only person who I love, I care about him more than anything, he's the greatest boyfriend anyone could have so if you have a problem with our relationship just say it instead of sitting there gloating like a jackass" I snap at him I see them all looking at me shocked Stiles held my hand

I love you Stiles so much I thought to him

I love you too baby he replies  
"How do you spell that?" agent says quickly

"Phonetically." Stiles says to agent smirking  
"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?"Derek asked me and Stiles shared a panicked look

"He's low level. Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles says quickly

"He doesn't know anything about anything" I state  
"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked ignoring us

"Sometimes. When it's a Federal crime."Agent states  
"What about fires?" Derek asked curiously

"Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott."Stiles says nervously

"I want to get a pet elephant" I state nodding Stiles gives me a confused look "what I want one think the sheriff will let me?" I ask curiously

"No" Stiles exclaims  
"What kind of fires are you talking about?" agent asks Derek

"Stiles It's too late he's going to find out" I thought to him

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek asks him agent looked intrigued so we sat there while agent told Derek every little detail about the fire where most of his family died great this is lovely I could sense the anger coming off Derek

"Excuse us" I say forcing a smile we took Derek to Scott's room as soon as we was inside we got pinned to the door

"Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I think about it." Stiles states

"Stiles baby" I say sweetly

"What?" he asked confused

"Shut up" I growl Derek let us go  
"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott." Derek said I could sense his confusion and pain  
"Okay. I'm going to go get him." Stiles says slowly "watch him" he whispers to me I nod my phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just don't move, okay?" Stiles said walking away he quickly came back don't move. Don't, I thought you" Stiles says awkwardly

"Wow Stiles he got far didn't he oh my Barney I think he moved his foot slightly" I say with sarcasm he walked away "I know how you feel" I say to Derek slightly

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confused

"my parents died in a fire actually I heard them, the Derek I know he hides his feeling like your trying to but the truth is sometimes you need to let them out" I said kneeling in front of him he looked away from me slightly I could see his eyes water

"I can't" Derek whispers

"Why?" I ask softly

"Uncle Peter told me not to" Derek says quietly

"Is he here, Derek tell me how your feeling?" I asked him holding his hand

"Confused, hurt, angry, pained, heartbroken" Derek states

"Look at me" I tell him he does

"It's going to be okay we will help you I promise everything is going to be okay" I say then hug him he hugs back I can hear him sniffle "It's okay" I soothe him he starts crying suddenly the door opened I jumped as woman walked in

"Kate?" Derek asks I sigh off course

"Hey, handsome."Kate says smirking

"You have really nice hair what conditioner do you use?" I ask curiously but she ignores me  
"Been a long time. Longer than you think. Come on I need you to come with me" Kate states

"Why?" Derek asks frowning

"Something important do you trust me?" Kate asks him Derek nods

"Derek don't" I say moving towards him Kate punches me I tried to hit her back but she booted me in the stomach and I hit the wall hard

"Stiles quickly" I thought to him I tried to get up but she came over and booted me in the face

"Lily" Derek says worried

"Babe what is it?" Stiles said worried

"Kate" I state

"Come on we need to go" Kate says going to the window Derek follows  
"You might be right." Stiles says walking into the room

"Lily oh my god are you okay?"Stiles asked concerned I nod and moved to get up I felt slightly dizzy "what happened?" he asks

"Kate is an ass I need to go catch up to them" I say walking over to the window

"Baby wait" Stiles says I jump out the window "Lily" he shouts I catch Dereks scent so I follow it till I get to a few blocks then it disappears I sigh

"Scott" I thought

"Did you find them?" he replies

"No where are you?" I ask annoyed

"At the loft" Scott replied

"I'll be there in a minute" I told him I started running to the loft  
"For what? Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again."Peter says

"He's right" I say walking in peter is staring at me intensely I frown a bit freaked out

"Lily" peter said softly I looked at him curiously

"Yes?" I asked

"Lily what happened?" Scott said interrupting peter when he was going to speak

"I lost their stupid Elmo scent" I said frowning "I wonder what my scent smells like?"

"If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going." Scott states  
"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain trust of geniuses here." Peter points out

"Excuse me" I say offended

"Lils I'm not saying you're not smart but we need the smartest person we know" Scott says softly

"Fine" I grumble  
"we should call Lydia" Scott states  
"We called Stilinski. They're on their way." Lydia informs us  
"What does it look like? Can you send pictures?" Scott asks I grimace

"Uh, okay. To be honest, I have a 4. 0 in AP Biology and there are parts of the human anatomy I have never seen before on these walls."Lydia said as the pictures came through we all looked I felt disgusted  
"Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant?" Scott asked peter

"Why would she kill someone anyway?" I say frustrated

"I don't think she could help it. This was done in frenzy. It's not a murder. It's a symptom." Peter states  
"Of what?" Scott asked curiously

"Her needing help more than the cookie monster needs cookies" I say rolling my eyes

"She can't control the shift." Peter states  
"Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon. That he was still learning. Kate's still learning?" Scott asked confused

"great so the crazy lady is still learning great she could have murdered dozens of people good job peter you created a monster" I say with sarcasm clapping he glared at me

"She wants to learn." Peter said annoyed  
"So she wants Derek to teach her?" Scott asks

"Why would she want a teenager to teach her?" I ask confused

"No. She wants the Triskelion" peter states

"Lily can you see where she is?" Scott asked I nodded I saw her near the sign at the school

"They're at the school" I tell them

"That's where the vault is" peter tells us I frown

"What vault?" Scott asks

"The hale vault" peter says irritated

"Let's go" Scott says we run to the school as we run up the steps I freeze I catch a scent like the one in Mexico Scott looks at me "what is it?" he asks confused

"I can smell the same scent like the one in Mexico" I tell him

"What is she talking about?" peter asked

"One of them came after us in the Church ruins." Scott tells peter  
"And one on the road. But come on it couldn't of followed us here I mean it didn't look like it was in shape" I state  
"But they could've been brought, by Kate." Scott says

"God Derek find a normal girlfriend" I say annoyed  
", I've heard that sound before. Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?

"I think so. I was kind of in the middle of chasing it so I didn't stop and make it take a selfie with me" I say sighing  
"What are they?" Scott asks peter curiously

"Berserkers." Peter states I start laughing they both looked at me confused

"I'm sorry but that's a stupid name to call something" I say laughing they looked amused I heard the berserker coming towards us I stopped laughing when I saw it

"Oh crap" I mutter then I shifted I moved forward but peter stopped me  
"Are you crazy?" he asked me

"Debatable There's just one of them. It's not like there is an army of them" I say rolling my eyes  
"And that means we have a chance." peter states

"What to beat him cause that would be fun" I say a little excited  
"To survive." Peter says then runs off

"Thanks for the help" I shout with sarcasm me and Scott looked at the berserker then each other then we ran

"Scott I think I found your dad" I say smirking

"Lils shut it" Scott says trying to sound stern but I could sense his amusement

"Stiles" I thought

"Baby what's wrong why does it sound like your running?" Stiles replied

"I am running babe stay away from the school" I tell him

"What, why babe" Stiles replied worried

"Baby if you don't want to get killed stay away from the school" I say I stopped in my tracks

"Shit" I mutter

"What is it?" Stiles replied panicking

"I love you" I say smiling

"I love you too what's wrong" Stiles asked

"I have to go bezerkers are here" I say then cut the connection we freeze as we turn and see another one  
"Scott. It's freaking both of them. They're both here. We are going to die a slow painful death I can't Scott I have too much to live for failing math, getting fat, listening to the new barney soundtrack" I say dramatically  
"Where the hell's Peter?" Scott asked

"don't even ask me about that jackass I thought he changed but no he just left" I say annoyed we ran up the stairs then one jumped in front of us we looked back and forth between them we shifted and attacked but I ended up getting scratched again what the hell do I have a sign that says please scratch me on it the berserker threw me into the stair rail I looked up

"Stiles" I thought

"Yeah babe" he replied I saw he was at the school

"You're at school aren't you?" I ask well more like stated

"What, no I'm at home" Stiles lied

"You do realize I can see you in my mind" I state

"Aww I'm in your mind your in mine too" Stiles cooed I scowled

"just find Derek but don't come near the courtyard check at the vault near the school sign" I tell him then cut it off I moved back when it came towards me I was terrified like when I first went on a ghost train suddenly Scott was thrown next to me. I saw Kira hitting the berserker with her sword she was doing good till it hit her and was thrown next to Scott who checked on her aww that's when I saw Derek fighting them

"Gum?" I ask Kira and Scott they said no but it started to look like Derek was getting bigger

"Derek" Scott said Derek turned around and his eyes flashed a golden yellow I hugged him tightly he slowly hugged back

"It's our little secret" I whisper to him with reassurance he nodded slightly "do you remember me giving you chocolate?" I ask curiously

"Yes" Derek said with a glare

"Lily" I heard my name being shouted I turned to see Stiles he hugged me "thank god your alright" Stiles said relieved

"I am but my favorite jeans aren't" I grumble they all chuckle except Derek who has gone back to looking constipated "I wish I was a fish" I say sighing

"Why?" Kira asked confused

"Because they are so care free" I say smiling "plus they are awesome"

"Peter got robbed" Stiles states my smile gets bigger

"Really?" I ask hopeful he nods "serves him right leaving us all alone to fight berserkers I'm just glad Derek was here" I say looking at Derek proudly

"I love you Lily" Stiles states

"I love you too Stiles" I say then I pull him into a kiss "and guys Ethan is coming back" I shout happily

"Really?" Scott asks I nod

"So can we let him into the pack?" I ask Scott with my puppy dog eyes Scott glares at me

"Yes" Scott says sighing I fist bump the air we all go home I had another dream but this one wasn't about Stiles

DREAM

I appeared in the woods when I heard a rustle I turn to see Conner

"Conner" I whisper frowning

"I prefer dad" Conner says smiling softly

"And I would have preferred not being lied to my whole life and finding out you was a murderer but we don't always get what we want" I snap at him

"Deucalion didn't want to kill us he was forced to" Conner states

"Who forced him too?" I asked confused suddenly a coyote jumped out and tore Conner to pieces "NO" I shout

"It was you I wanted dead" the coyote thought to me then pounced on me I screamed sitting up

"baby, Lily, Lily" Stiles said worried I looked for marks on my body put found nothing I looked at Stiles terrified he pulled me into a hug I relaxed into it

"Its okay, its okay" he whispered to me

"Please tell me we're done arguing" I say to Stiles sadly

"We are baby we are" he says then kissed my forehead I started drifting back to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 3

It's been about a week since the whole Kate incident and nothing has happened Ethan hasn't even come back yet. Peter and Derek are still looking for Kate; I keep having the same nightmare it reminded me of when Lindsey and Conner first came to me in a dream. But now it was only Conner does that mean I have to do the same thing as last time? Stiles will not be happy. Oh that's another thing me and Stiles are slowly getting there but the strangest thing is no spirits have contacted me it's like they have all taken a holiday can they do that?

I am currently in the stands with Lydia studying yes you heard right studying for the worst thing ,since I found out Santa wasn't real, maths I hate it so much, why was it invented did the devil create it himself to torture us. I look at the field to see someone new in goal and wow, he is good and cute

"Lydia look at that sugar cane" I say pointing to the guy Lydia looked at him then back at me confused

"Sugar cane?" she questioned

"Because he looks sweet," I say shrugging

"Well he is hot but why are you looking you have a boyfriend?" Lydia asked me smirking

"doesn't mean I can't look you don't see lions not looking at other lioness's just because there together and he is like barney and an ice cream sundae" I say smiling until I see Scott staring at me with raised eyebrows then looked at Stiles "Scott no" I thought to him he smirked then spoke to Stiles I listened in

"Dude you have competition for Lily" Scott said teasingly

"What do you mean, who?" Stiles asked quickly and a little panicked

"The new guy Lily just said he is like Barney and a sundae" Scott said laughing Stiles looked at me I averted my gaze

"Baby you know I love you," I thought to him smelling his jealousy from the stands

"Sure" he state

"Sorry but Stiles you're like them plus unicorns and rainbows put together," I thought smiling

"Uh huh" he replied

"So you have never thought any other girl was hot?" I ask

"That, that's, that's not the point babe" he replied annoyed

"I think it is" I replied smugly I watched the practice and the new guy Liam caught every single shot I could tell Stiles was trying really hard but it was amusing to watch. Practice ended and it was time for class I paused at the door and my eyes widened in horror maths oh no maybe if I walk away really slowly the teacher won't see me I tried I was so close to victory but Stiles pushed me back in

"No, please someone save me, I can't live through this hell" I shouted dramatically everyone stared at me confused I heard Stiles chuckle

"It's not that bad its school, you love school, maths is essential" Stiles states

"I hate math, please don't make me sit through this our phone has calculators why do we need maths?" I ask annoyed

"For knowing how much to tip at restaurants" Stiles says I roll my eyes

"And less important things like medicine, economics, engineering" Lydia lists

"Tipping" Stiles says nodding

"Baby we have never eaten at a restaurant it's always take out I can't believe you forced me into this why do you hate me so much?" I ask frowning

"You know I love you this is important for your education" Stiles says slowly

"Alright volunteers for the board Lydia, Diego, Lily" the teacher said I froze

"Umm actually I pulled a muscle in my leg and can't walk" I lied

"You walked in here fine to the board" she said sternly I turned to see Stiles giving me thumbs up

"For this couch and no kissing until I say so and it might be a while you should feel ashamed," I growled and walked to the board it all looked like gibberish I wrote x= and froze oh Barney I don't know it what do I do

"Didn't you go over the notes I gave you?" Lydia whispered

"I didn't understand them what am I going to do, I know I'll move, change my name" I get cut off

"x= 25" Lydia tells me

"Thank you" I beam she smiles back then frowns

"honey your hands" Lydia said worried I looked at them to see my claws was showing I put them away I went back to my seat Stiles showed me his phone it said a triple homicide

"Why is it called a homicide?" I asked him

"cause it's a murder" Stiles states I turned back around class went so slowly it's like a minute turned into an hour I thought I was dying at one point when the bell went I jumped up and ran out the room relieved. Stiles caught up and we went to find Scott who was with Kira what a surprise.

"An axe murderer" Kira said

"A family murdering axe murderer" Stiles stated

"Well isn't it a parent axe murderer didn't it say that the son didn't die?" I ask confused Stiles shot me a frustrated look

"It doesn't matter it's still an axe murderer and the other son died" Stiles exclaims

"you know most girls when they gossip in high school they talk about boys, make up and clothes but no we discuss murders lucky me" I say with sarcasm rolling my eyes I sighed "I miss the days when I watched barney eating cereal then singing to Muppets" I say sadly

"Babe that was this morning" Stiles says amused I pout

"I uh already heard about it," Scott admitted

"What you did how?" Stiles asked shocked

"My mom called me, she knew we'd see it on the news," Scott stated

"Perfect let's go" Stiles said getting ready to move

"whoa, whoa we've got econ in five minutes" Scott said me and Stiles looked at him shocked yes cause that's more important than people getting murdered

"Alright, did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer" Stiles said in disbelief

"The one that killed a boy's parents and brother and probably has more blood on their hands then a butcher, wait butchers use gloves don't they," I ask confused

"Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it." Scott said as if it was that simple a sharp pain shot through my head

"Ahh" I winced in pain everyone looked at me worried "I'm fine just a headache" I lied quickly  
"are you sure baby?" Stiles asked me softly I nodded he turned to the others "Are you guys kidding me? There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?"Stiles asked slightly annoyed

"Parent axe murderer" I corrected he glared at me "sorry" I mutter

"The other son died Lily" Stiles sighed

"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it." Kira said siding with Scott what a shocker I thought amused

"You too Kira I thought we were sisters I shared my gum with you" I say dramatically Scott and Kira chuckled

"Like the same gum went in both you mouths" Stiles said kind off dazed I turn to Scott

"Will you hit him for me and tell him to shut up?" I asked Scott softly Scott complied I smiled but Stiles looked defeated  
"So two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class. I've never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles said then walked away  
"See you at tryouts?" Scott asked Stiles who waved him off

"He's right you two are irresponsible you couldn't have told me before math's class" I huffed walking away the pain in my head started to get worse whets going on? The rest of the day was actually boring Scott and Stiles started getting ready for tryouts so I went to wish them luck when I walked into the locker rooms I heard them talking

"It was the first kiss since our actual first kiss." Scott said to him I rushed over

"Who did you kiss was it Kira please tell me it was Kira" I squealed

"What are you doing in here lils?" Scott asked laughing

"Had to come give wish my beastie luck" I beam Scott smiled warmly and hugged me I saw Stiles looked offended "and him so who did you kiss?" I ask impatiently

"Yes it was Kira" Scott whispered

"Yes" I shouted  
"That's good. You kissed her." Stiles commented

"It isn't just good It's amazing" I say happily  
"I did. But I didn't." Scott said slowly

"What does that even mean you can't take this away from me now" I said sadly  
"Was it on the lips?" Stiles asked him

"Yeah." Scott replied  
"Was there tongue? Even if it was a little it's still tongue" I asked excitedly

"No. It was like how you kiss your grandmother when you're five." Scott said looking a little ashamed I started snickering  
"Oh, chaste. You gave her a chaste kiss." Stiles told him looking a little amused

"That's kind of sweet" I said biting my lip trying to hide my smile  
"Yeah, and now it's all weird. It's all completely weird and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should text her." Scott said  
"No." me and Stiles exclaimed  
"Just no with the texts." Stiles muttered

"If you text her I will personally make your life a living hell" I said warningly annoyed Scott backed away slowly I softened a little "sorry but if you text her asking her then it will make her think you're not serious about her. Trust me girls don't like talking about emotional things through text" I tell him softly

"Then what do I do?" Scott asked frustrated

"I will speak to her and find out how she's feeling about it now you guys need to get yourself ready before you become the sacrificial lambs out there and get killed" I say smiling they looked at me gaping "what there is some serious competition especially that Liam guy" I say shrugging they nodded coach blew the whistle it was like a shotgun to my brain I leaned on the locker for support

"Lily" Stiles said worried

"I'm fine guys I just need a minute" I said holding my head pained coach blew the whistle again "I need to get out of here" I say stumbling slightly to leave I bumped into someone I looked up to see Liam "sorry" I muttered

"no I'm sorry" Liam said quickly blushing it reminded me of when I first met Stiles I smiled softly at that memory and walked out I found Kira in the stands I sat next to her I saw Stiles passing out the floor exhausted I smiled I love him

"Kira what's wrong?" I asked her worried

"Me, nothing" Kira lied

"We both know that's a lie it's like saying candy isn't the best thing in the world and I can sense your anxiety so what's wrong?" I asked impatiently

"Scott and I had this thing happen but it wasn't much off a thing now I'm starting to think it was never anything at all" Kira said sadly I squealed

"Kira trust me it was something but I need to ask what do you want it to be?" I asked beaming

"More" Kira said quietly I hugged her

"it will be I know it will oh my barney I'm so happy something happened now my ship will be canon" I say to myself Kira looked at me confused "how about we have a girls night tomorrow just me, you and Lydia?" I asked hopeful

"okay" Kira said smiling I saw Stiles taking a shot but ended up getting it in the goalies lacrosse stick I started laughing then Liam shot it and it went in the goal  
"Babe, are you okay?" I asked trying to hide my amusement

"It's not funny I hate him" Stiles replied annoyed

"Hate is a strong word. You tried that's all that matters I mean yeah it was bad but you tried" I replied reassuringly then went back to studying but couldn't concentrate I needed to speak to Conner I sighed

"Uncle Alan" I thought

"Yes Lillian?" he asked

"I need it again" I tell him

"Need what?" Alan asked confused

"The herb" I say sadly

"Why would you need that again" Alan asks frowning

"I can't tell you that please just get it me" I plead he sighs

"I still have it here Lillian but think long and hard about it before you go through with it" Alan said defeated

"I will thank you" I say smiling I cut the connection off Liam kept getting them in but Stiles and Scott kept missing

"Isn't the captain meant to be one of the best player on the team or at least good" Kira asked me

"he's probably having a bad day like me when I don't get sugar or coffee" I tell her she nods Scott and Stiles was defending goal Scott got the ball and stick off garrets hand something didn't seem right

"Are you using your wolf powers" I thought to Scott

"No" he replied slowly

"Scott" I said sternly

"Stiles told me too" Scott said quickly

"Oh did he Stiles Stilinski why would you tell your friend to cheat?" I asked annoyed

"I didn't I would never allow that" Stiles said acting offended

"Tell him to stop or I'm telling coach and Melissa" I told him he ignored me they got the next one down well Scott did

"Yes" Kira said smiling I didn't have the heart to tell her they were cheating Liam was next and got it in

"That was just luck coach It's likely that one of them would have scored" I say to coach

"Lily I'm begging you don't get involved" Stiles said

"This is what you get for ignoring me" I thought smirking

"Do over I bet Liam won't be able to get it past them again" I shout to coach

"Sweetheart threes no do over's this is practice" coach says to me

"50 bucks on Scott and Stiles" I reply

"I'll take that action" coach says eagerly "hey get back in there Liam" coach shouted they went again I heard Scott growl and Liam ended up getting hurt I ran onto the field and over to Liam

"hey Liam It's okay" I tell him softly I touch his arm and take some of the pain away he looks at me confused he gets taken away I felt guilty I waited outside the nurses office Scott came out and went to talk to Kira I went in to see Liam on the bed and Stiles on the chair

"Hey Liam you okay?" I asked him smiling

"Yeah I guess what happened on the field when you touched me it felt like the pain was going away?" Liam asked me confused

"Have you ever had carrot cake?" I asked him curiously

"Yeah why?" Liam asked even more confused

"It's weird how it doesn't taste like carrots" I say frowning slightly

"Yeah your right" Liam said frowning

"So are you going to the hospital?" I asked him

"Yeah do you want to come?" Liam asked me hopeful he looked as cute as a newborn puppy

"Sure" I tell him I could sense Stiles jealousy we ended up taking him to the hospital me and Scott supported him we went to the front desk

"Uh hi mom" Scott said awkwardly I saw Melissa staring at us she got Liam a wheelchair

"Don't worry Liam we'll take good care of you" Melissa said softly

"Bye Liam" I said smiling

"Bye sorry what's you name?" Liam asked blushing

"Lily but you can call me lils" I say beaming "Melissa they cheated at lacrosse practice Scott used his werewolf mojo" I thought to her Melissa wheeled him away giving Scott a stern look I slapped them both around the head

"Ow" they exclaimed

"You cheating cheaters" I say frowning

"Hey in my defense it was Stiles fault" Scott said raising his hands in surrender I turn to glare at Stiles

"Come on we need to go study" Stiles said quickly I groaned

"I want to check on him anyway" Scott said sadly I hugged him

"Hey bestie this isn't your fault" I tell him softly

"I don't know" Scott said defeated

"Dude if you used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping he would be crawling" Stiles stated

"Liam is a really good player though" I thought but I guess I didn't with the small glares I was getting I walked away to Scott's jeep he came out a few minutes later

"Let's go home" I said smiling as soon as we got home we started studying I gave up after a few seconds I closed my book

"Hey babe we're not finished" Stiles protested I kissed him he pushed me away slightly

"I know what you doing your using sex to get out of studying aren't you baby?" Stiles asked me amused

"Maybe" I said smirking

"Babe I promised to help you study, then we can go back to that a lot of that" Stiles said I smiled I picked up my highlighter

"What's with all the highlighters?" Stiles asked me I blushed and looked away

"Nothing" I stated its stupid anyway I thought

"Come on tell me" Stiles pleaded

"okay well I kind of stole the idea off you green is for what I understand, yellow I'm working on it and red is I don't get it at all that's why most off the book is red. I know It's stupid but It's really helping me" I say sighing Stiles stared at me he moved his hand towards me I flinched back I felt bad when he frowned

"Hey its okay I don't think It's stupid I think It's cute" Stiles said softly he kissed me lovingly I pulled away

"Baby you said study first I am respecting your wishes I wonder if wishes come true when you see a shooting star?" I asked myself

"Probably" Stiles states

"Will you help me with Lyds notes it's confusing me like when I first tried an oreo" I said frustrated

"Sure babe" Stiles said I handed him Lyds notes "wait a sec Lydia wrote these?" Stiles asked me I nodded

"Yeah what are they?" I asked him confused

"There not math" Stiles said frowning I beamed

"So I'm not dumb then?" I ask happily

"Why would you think that?" he asked me glaring slightly

"Well I didn't understand the notes so I thought I must be but now I know I'm not" I said smiling the pain back to my head I sat up holding my head in agony

"Lily, Lily is you okay?" Stiles asked as the pain started to dull I nod

"yeah I'm just going to get some aspirin" I say standing up I went to get them from the kitchen when I saw two letters on the kitchen counter one for me and one for john from eichen house saying final notice I already paid mine off so it must be for Stiles. I opened my letter and saw it was a check for 100,000 dollars it was half off the money Linda left for me

"Stiles" I shouted I heard him stumble then run downstairs with a bat

"What, what's wrong?" Stiles said worried looking around I showed him the check his eyes widened and his jaw dropped "wow that's a lot of money" Stiles said amazed

"It's some of the money Linda left for me" I told him beaming he hugged me tightly then frowned

"What's wrong baby?" Stiles asked confused

"There's something I need to tell you Stiles" I mutter looking down

"What?" he asked getting anxious

"Sit down please" I said softly he hesitantly sat down I sat next to him holding his hands "Stiles I need to take the herb again" I told him in a whisper his eyes widened in realization he stood up quickly

"No" he says sternly

"Baby listen" he cuts me off

"No I won't listen you nearly died last time what possible reason would you have to do that again?" he shouted upset I flinched

"I have been having these dreams of Conner telling me that Deucalion might not be responsible for their deaths I have to find out what he means" I inform him

"That is not a good enough reason for you basically killing yourself please don't do this" Stiles pleaded I looked away

"I have to" I say with determination

"Lily if you do this I won't forgive you for putting my through this again" he says angrily I looked at him shocked I went to hold his hand but he pulled back

"Do you like putting yourself in danger?" he snapped

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" I tell him tearing up

"If you walk out that door Lily don't bother coming back I already went though this once with you" he says to me coldly I freeze as I go to leave

"I'm sorry" I whisper then walked out leaving Stiles behind


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

This chapter will be a little different, some of the characters will be a little OOC

Once I closed the front door, I let a tear roll down my cheek I owe it to my parents to find out what really happened. I decided to take a walk before going to the clinic I stopped by Scott's house

"Hello" I said walking in

"Lils?" Scott asked I turned around to see him looking at me with anger

"Stiles spoke to you then" I guessed Scott just nodded

"Why would you even think about doing this again?" Scott asked in disbelief

"My parents" I say shrugging

"What about how everyone else feels," Scott exclaimed

"I don't care right now" I snap Scott let out a humourless laugh

"Who are you?" Scott asked tilting his head

"What do you mean?" I asked confused sitting down on the couch

"You're not my best friend," Scott said sighing

"Yes I am Scott I'm still the same person" I defended myself I am not understanding what Scott meant

"You have been treating Stiles like crap for weeks and it's like you don't care about anyone else but yourself," Scott says looking at me like I'm a stranger

"I admit I have been treating him a bit different but it's because of what the nogitsune did I still can't get it out of my head" I say annoyed

"And I get that Lily I really do but it wasn't Stiles fault and your treating it like it is he deserves better," Scott said protectively

"Do you get it Scott do you because I don't, I look at Stiles and I remember the nogitsune?" I say frustrated

"And what about all the things you've done to him" Scott snaps I look at him frowning

"you broke his heart, you lied to him, you nearly died, you get mad at him over a little mistake and you run away all the time" Scott's informs me I pause thinking it through and he's right I do treat Stiles badly when all he's ever done is be there for me.

"how do I stop being afraid that one day it's going to happen again and this time for real I keep having nightmares about Stiles" I say sighing

"What you do is speak to Stiles telling everything every little detail of how you feel be honest because if you don't..." Scott trailed off looking down

"What?" I asked worried

"I don't think Stiles will want to be with you. It was worse for Stiles and I'm not saying what happened to you was right it wasn't I can't understand what you went through. Stiles had no control over anything he was in pain his body had been worn out when you left he broke down. Lily when you left he was closed off, he wouldn't even talk to me about it." Scott informs me I feel my eyes burn

"I didn't know" I whisper

"That's because you have been self absorbed not even thinking about anyone but yourself," Scott said harshly the tears fell I looked at Scott

"Scott I have never had anyone there for me as much Stiles is, what if I tell him we are both honest with each other and it doesn't work out?" I cried

"Then you'll know but you have to make a choice Lily, forgiving Stiles and being honest or don't and lose him forever" Scott says bluntly I nod

"What happened to the Scott who was supportive?" I asked quietly

"You know I would support you with anything Lily but not this" Scott shook his head

"I'm going to see Uncle Alan" I state standing up wiping my face I see Scott staring at me in disappointment I brush past him.

I walked into the clinic thinking about what Scott said is he right if I do this will I really lose Stiles forever. The thought made my heart break but if I don't I can never give my parents closure.

"Lillian you decided to go through with it then" Uncle Alan said frowning I nod slightly unsure I heard him sigh

"What you sighing for grumpy?" I ask confused

"You parents wouldn't want you to do this" Alan said bluntly I look at him shocked

"They told me to" I say quickly

"No their ghosts did your father is in hell Lillian he was a monster do you really think he deserves to learn the truth?" Alan asked me annoyed I frown

"My mom" Alan cuts me off

"Your mother helped him I'm sorry Lillian but they just cared about power" Alan snapped I looked at him hurt

"Why are you saying this?" I asked confused

"It's the truth I'm not saying they never loved you because they did. What you need to understand is that there not here anymore. You have people that love you Lillian and care about you but if you go through with taking this herb and you died how many people do you think you will hurt? Who you will cause pain?" Alan asked me coldly I flinched at his tone

"They'd understand," I say in denial

"No they wouldn't why don't you go ask them because until then I will not give you the herb" Alan said sternly I looked at him shocked

"Fine I'll go ask but they will see why I am doing this," I state trying to reassure myself

"Lillian it is time to grow up and move on from the past" Alan said annoyed I go to walk out "think about Stiles how will he feel when the person he loves puts him through hell again" Alan said snidely what is going on I ask myself I know Lydia will be on my side

I knock on Lydia's nervously will she think the same as the others or will she understand why I need to do this. The door opened Lydia stepped onto her porch crossing her arms giving me a blank stare

"Who told you?" I ask quietly

"Stiles" Lydia said angrily

"Lyds" I say softly

"no Lily I'm not going to be the person that holds your hand saying it's alright to take that herb again the hell everyone went through because of the repercussions and you just want to go do it again how selfish are you?" Lydia sneered I looked down ashamed

"I need to find out the truth about my parents death," I state

"You told me your mom said for you to forget the past so who told you they wanted you to find out the truth?" Lydia asked expectantly

"My dad" I say voice cracking a little

"You told me that he was a monster you described him as being like Deucalion" Lydia points out I look up at her remembering my words from weeks ago.

"Would Deucalion deserve to find out the truth?" Lydia asks me I sit down on the step

"No" I shook my head

"Then why does your dad? If your dad loved you, why would he ask you to find out the truth? Why wouldn't he let you move on?" Lydia asked me pointedly I thought about it and she was right my dad didn't deserve it

"What if I want the closure?" I asked sadly

"Then you find a way to find it without putting yourself at risk if it was that important then why couldn't he tell you himself?" Lydia asked glaring I had no reply "exactly I think you like putting yourself in danger but you never think of the consequences" Lydia says bluntly

"I do," I argue

"No you don't Stiles is in pieces he is feeling sorry about what he said but he doesn't want to watch you die. After everything he has been through in his life he finally thought he found the happiness he hoped for with you but it turns out your just a disappointment. Go do whatever you want but don't come looking for sympathy off me when you lose everything" Lydia said then stormed into her house

I went to Kira's house deciding to see what she thought about me and the situation I took a breath getting ready to prepare for what she might say. Mrs y invited me in to sit down on the couch

"oh you're here" Kira said looking at me surprised I frowned slightly when I see her take a breath then frown "come with me" Kira said emotionless I followed her slowly to her room she shut the door behind me.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" I ask her looking down

"Yes I do" Kira says quietly "hasn't everyone lost enough Lily" Kira said in disbelief

"What?" I asked confused

"You've lost your parents and your aunt, Stiles lost his mom, Ethan a brother and Scott lost Allison so did everyone else and Boyd. There has been so must loss in our pack and you want to be another loss," Kira said shaking her head

"I'm not in your pack and I might not even die," I protest

"no but you're like family to all of us Stiles said you're the love of his life and you've to the herb once before do you really think that didn't leave your body damaged whether you can see it or not it will be there. Stiles and Scott walk around with the scar inside them or I think that's what Scott said" Kira trailed off

"Kira" I whisper

"Oh yeah you will have less chance of surviving, you're willing to put everyone through this emotional pain for something that might not mean anything. I always thought you were this amazing, funny yet slightly awkward girl but now I can see you're just a child who doesn't like being told no or what to do. You push away when either you need them or they need you." Kira said disappointed

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask sighing I saw Kira look at me confused like I wasn't meant to ask anything

"Yes" Kira said I could sense her anxiousness

"How do I treat Stiles like am I a good girlfriend?" I asked biting my lip Kira looked at me with wide eyes

"Um I" Kira seemed hesitant

"The truth Kira please" I plead

"when I first saw you and Stiles together after the whole mind thing I thought you were perfect for each other I saw the love in both yours eyes it seemed like you two were soul mates" Kira states

"But" I said frowning

"Anytime Stiles made a mistake you ran from him shutting him off without letting him explain why he did it. Honestly, I think Stiles cares about you more than you do about him he forgives you easily but you don't. I think you don't but enough effort into making it work. When was the last time you asked Stiles how he felt?" Kira asked me I thought about it then I realized I couldn't remember

"Oh god" I gasped out

"Stiles has been struggling with what the nogitsune did to him but he always holds back from showing you because he doesn't think you would want to know. When you left he was heartbroken he blamed himself for something he had no control over." Kira informs me maybe I don't deserve him

"Thank you" I say looking away ashamed at myself

"but I think if you open yourself up to him and show everyone the person we all know you can be then I know you will be the most selfless, honest, caring person any of us have every met" Kira said softly I nodded slightly walking out. I didn't get far before I felt myself being slammed to the floor

"What the hell Lily" Derek yelled I gasped at the strength of his grip

"What?" I asked defeated

"Why didn't you tell anyone what you were planning to do?" Derek growled I shrug he punches me I growl slightly anger rising in me

"Get off me" I snapped

"No not until you tell me what you think you're playing at," Derek said angrily

"Why do you even care?" I ask glaring Derek seems to loosen his grip a bit at that I push him off me

"Of course I care" Derek said quietly glaring

"So what is it you have to say to me tell me what a bitch I am how bad person I am because trust me I've heard that enough times today?" I say annoyed

"I understand" Derek said shrugging I looked at him shocked

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing if I heard him correctly

"I understand how you feel if I found out it wasn't Kate that killed my family I would want to know what happened and I would have done anything to find out the truth" Derek states I was really confused now

"Then why with the punching rocky?" I asked irritated

"I had nothing to lose at the time I had no one but you have friends, Deaton and you have the person you love you have too much to lose." Derek says pushing me back, I pushed him back

"So what you would have just stopped searching for the truth?" I asked curiously

"No but I wouldn't risk losing out on such an amazing future that you could have" Derek snapped "everyone has always made sure that you was happy protecting you from whatever they could not wanting to upset you. Your parents are never coming back Lily ever there gone get over it" Derek sneered I shifted pouncing on him hitting and scratching

"You think that is what this is about" I cried Derek shoved me off him

"Then what is it about huh because from what I can see you are just a pathetic, childish uncaring bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself" Derek growled the words hit me harder than I expected

"I don't know," I cried

"You don't know what?" Derek asked confused

"I don't know what to do?" I sobbed

"that's down to you Lily but ask yourself why you won't let yourself be happy" Derek said clearing his throat "if you don't know the answer then you will be miserable and alone for the rest of your life" Derek said then walked away I sat there on the concrete thinking things over.

I walked back into the clinic I had made my mind up on what I wanted to do when I walked into the back I saw Uncle Alan's face fall.

"Have you spoken to everyone?" Alan asked expectantly

"Yes" I say nodding

"And you're still going through with it?" Alan asked almost sadly


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

Chapter 3 part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

"No I'm not" I say tiredly I saw Uncle Alan looked relieved

"I'm so glad Lillian," Alan said coming closer opening his arms for a hug I stepped back he frowned

"Don't, I don't deserve comfort," I say looking away

"But Lillian" Alan went to protest in worry

"I just came to tell you to get rid of it all I won't need it ever again" I state Alan nodded "now I have to go I have things I need to do" I say curtly walking out

I knocked on the door hands sweaty and shaky I couldn't stand still I was so anxious I wiped the trail of tears off my face when I heard someone coming to the door. It was john I was slightly disappointed

"Why are you knocking?" john asked confused

"Um is Stiles here?" I asked ignoring the question

"Yeah he's getting a shower want me to go get him?" john asked worried I shook my head

"Can I go up and talk to him?" I asked hopeful john was frowning

"Lily you live here you can do whatever you want to a certain extent" john said the last part sternly "anyway foods in the oven see ya both later" john said grabbing his coat walking out. I walked upstairs to the bathroom walking in

"Hello?" I heard Stiles say

"It's me" I say quietly Stiles quickly got out the shower he went to talk but I covered his mouth "don't say anything for the moment" I say sniffling Stiles nodded worried

"I'm not taking the herb I told Alan to throw it away I won't need it ever again" I say to Stiles smiling slightly when I say the happiness on his face "Stiles how do you think I feel about you how much do you think you mean to me?" I asked worried

"Well I think you" Stiles trailed off

"Please Stiles the truth I need to know" I pleaded Stiles nodded slightly

"I think you loved and cared about me before the nogitsune happened I know you would have given up anything for me" I cut Stiles off

"I mean now Stiles at this very moment" I say gulping when I saw a pained look on his face

"I think you don't like being around me, that you do like me a lot but I don't think you love me anymore. I think you're angry at me all the time because off what he did and because we look the same. I know you don't trust me, I know I'm not good enough for you but I don't think you want us to be together anymore" Stiles admits he looked slightly relieved to get it out

"How did I make you feel whenever I ran away from you including today?" I asked in a whisper

"worthless, hurt, pained, you made me feel like our relationship meant nothing to you, I felt empty and numb" Stiles says looking anywhere but me my heart breaks how could I make the person I love feel like that I thought angry at myself. I walk towards him till there is only a few inches between us I cup his face

"I am so sorry Stiles I'm sorry" I said voice cracking

"Lily" Stiles said cautiously I shake my head

"I love how you always wake me up in the morning with a kiss, I love how you're as much of a nerd as I am, and I love how mad you get at Scott for not having of watched star wars. I love how your eyes light up at the words curly fries, I love how you don't treat me like I'm a child because of the way I act, I love your loyalty to me and our friends. I love how you always put others before you," I say taking a breath Stiles is looking at me shocked

"I love how smart you are probably the smartest out of all of us but you never take the credit for the ideas you've had. I love how seeing you everyday still gives me butterflies. I love how sweet you are because you make me feel like the most amazing person. I love how adorable you are all the time. But most of all I love you so much that its hurts to breath I would give up everything I have just to see that goofy smile on your face." I sobbed smiling he returned it

"Lily what's brought this on not that I'm complaining" Stiles says emotional I gently trace his face with my fingers

"the others have made me seen sense at last gave me the kick I needed from now on I swear I will be 100% honest with you. Today I let you in Stiles because I trust and love you so much I want you to see the real me the one behind the smiles and the jokes" I say softly

"Really?" Stiles gasped out shocked I nodded wiping away the tears

"so go get changed and come back in here" I say gently Stiles nods quickly walking on I hold the basin of the sink taking breaths come on Lily just tell him everything Stiles comes back in slightly out of breath.

"Okay" Stiles says quickly I take his hand

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you, you didn't deserve any of it Stiles what happened with the nogitsune wasn't your fault and I shouldn't be acting like it is." I say caressing his face

"Lily it's not your fault" Stiles denies

"yes Stiles it is the truth is, I still haven't let the past go I still have so much anger inside of me I told my mom I would let myself be happy but I lied I haven't" I admit I see the hurt on Stiles face "no not like that" I say quickly "when I feel the slightest bit off hurt I run away not even looking for a way to fix it. When I feel myself become too happy I run away," I states

"Why though baby?" Stiles asks me confused

"I don't deserve it," I say defeated

"Why not?" Stiles asks in disbelief

"Because people die because of me," I say bluntly

"Lily we talked about this no one's death has ever been your fault," Stiles says sternly

"I know you mean well Stiles but I have thought this way for years and yes I know now not every persons death in Beacon hills is my fault I know some are. The reason why I wanted to take the herb was that maybe if I found out who did it and they planned it to go that way I could finally believe my parents didn't die because of me" I confess biting my lip Stiles looked at me with a sad look

"We can still look Lily me and you as a team can find out the truth," Stiles says determined

"There's something else when I was at that place someone died because of me," I say looking away from him

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused

"Someone betrayed me and I couldn't stand to be around them I was friends with their friend so withdrew myself. Kaiden my friend killed himself because he didn't think I cared about him" I explain voice cracking I felt Stiles hands on my face

"That was his decision it wasn't your fault you didn't make him do it baby" Stiles says gently I looked at him like really looked at him and I saw he looked broken.

"Stiles look in the mirror," I tell him he does frowning "what do you see?" I asked worried

"I um see myself," Stiles says as if it was obvious

"No Stiles I mean how do you see yourself" I state looking at him in the mirror I saw he had a blank expression

"I see a weak human, I see a lanky goofy weirdo and I see him the nogitsune like he is still a shadow" Stiles confesses my heart falls how could I let him think that way about himself

"Want to know what I see?" I ask softly Stiles seemed a bit hesitant "the first thing I notice is your eyes how warm and soft they are the most beautiful shade of brown that I could just get lost in, then there is your hair I love it when you've just woken up in the morning and its messy no hair products in its so messy and cute but I also like it when you put gel in.

I like your nose because whenever you give me a soft kiss you rub it against mine or when you really concentrate on something, you get this small twitch which I find adorable. I like the moles on your face when your asleep I join them up like a pattern your skin is so soft it kind of feels like a baby." Stiles snorts at that "I love your mouth not just for kisses but the way you smile it's so warm and loving that it makes my heart skip a beat.

I like your arms because when wrap them around me I feel safe you like nothing can hurt me, I think you have one off the most kindest hearts of anyone yes you get really suspicious of people buts it's because you don't want anyone to hurt us. You think you're weak but you're not you are the most amazing people I have ever met you don't need supernatural abilities because you are a fighter and we can all see that.

Stiles you are not the nogitsune I was wrong you two may have shared the same face but I know you are nothing like him. I'm not scared anymore that you might treat me like he did because I know you would never hurt me. You not weird Stiles your perfect and I will spend the rest of my life convincing you that you are" I say smiling softly Stiles had tears running down his face he hugs me tightly

"That's another thing you smell really good" I joked he laughed

"I love you so much," Stiles sobbed

"I know" I say nodding tearing up I caught my gaze in the mirror turning away quickly "is there anything else you want to know?" I asked him turning around

"Yeah one thing what was that?" Stiles asked suspiciously

"What was what?" I asked Stiles confused

"You looked away from the mirror" Stiles states I was going to lie but then I remembered truth

"I can't stand looking at myself," I whisper

"Why?" Stiles asked concerned holding my hand

"The way I treated you Stiles I'm disgusted with myself I'm surprised you even want me around" I admit

"Lily its okay after the no" I cut Stiles of

"NO IT ISN'T OKAY" I shout at him Stiles looked at me shocked "I'm sorry but its true I have been so selfish not even thinking about you or what he made you do. The pain he caused you I'm sorry baby but from now on we are a team you and me forever I promise" I say sternly

"Forever" Stiles agreed nodding "but can we talk about the nogitsune some over time?" Stiles asked hopeful I nodded

"whenever you want I will be here to listen how about a fresh start right now we are both honest with each other and if we feel like we are going to break" I state

"Or run away" Stiles adds I nod

"If we ever feel like that we go straight to each other no matter what or how bad it is agreed?" I ask hopeful

"Agreed" Stiles said smiling

"Okay now yell at me," I say nodding

"What?" Stiles exclaimed

"Be angry at me please Stiles you need to let it out or we can't move on," I plead

"Baby I don't think" I cut Stiles off

"Be angry Stiles," I say slowly but sternly Stiles gives me a quick nod I take a breath

"Anytime you leave it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, you make me feel like I'm not important to you. It feels like I'm the only one fighting to make us work, you leave over a mistake sometimes that I have no control over. You push me away it's like you don't give a damn how I feel. Like when your aunt and Boyd died you weren't the only one who lost people that day and you make everything about you not caring about other people's pain" Stiles snaps he took a breath I was looking at him pained

"Keep going Stiles this is about how you feel," I tell him nodding why didn't I see this before how could I be so blind

"Everyone makes mistakes Lily you do but I don't hold it over your head I try and understand but you always make me out to be the bad guy. Do you know how many times you made me feel like running away you didn't make me feel wanted or needed. I missed the girl I first met the shy, sweet weird Lily who looked at me like I was special like you loved me. That changed you looked at me like I was the worst thing in the world and you despised being around me. You made me insecure I didn't want to argue with you without fearing you was going to leave me it was like I was walking on eggshells" Stiles says angrily

"You okay?" I asked worried Stiles looked at me coldly

"do I look okay Lily you wanted me to be honest I am you always but yourself in danger not thinking about how much it would hurt to lose you it would kill me but did you care no you didn't" Stiles shouted at me I held my breath "why can't you let me look after you?" Stiles asked frustrated

"I want to" I whisper

"Then why don't you I love you Lily why can't you just trust me?" Stiles exclaimed

"I don't believe this is real" I admit Stiles looked at me confused "I don't believe that someone as perfect as you could want someone that is so broken someone who spent years wanting to die. Then when I met you, you seemed to actually like me so I acted like I was this stable happy person but inside it was like I knew you was going to leave me at some point. I'm weird Stiles I love Barney and candy I love rainbows and everything else but there is one thing I don't love" I tell him Stiles was looking at me with pity and sorrow

"What?" Stiles asked unsure

"Myself" I whisper looking him in the eye

"Why not you're an amazing, beautiful, funny person?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"I'm depressed Stiles I have been for years I used to get bullied I got called horrible names I used to be overweight but I worked so hard to get skinny. Anytime I try to love myself its like there is a voice in my head telling me I won't be enough, that I'm not good enough. So I don't tell you things because if you just see the girl I want to be then maybe you won't leave me," I confess smiling sadly

"I don't want that Lily I want the real you I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things," Stiles says softly

"And I won't but you can't either" I state

"Deal" Stiles says smiling slightly with a shrug

"Stop being so understanding" I shout frustrated Stiles chuckled slightly

"Sorry I can't" Stiles said smiling I had to smile back

"I get jealous of you and Lydia" I say bluntly Stiles didn't look surprised

"I know you do but you have nothing to worry about" Stiles says holding my hand

"I can try to be less jealous and insecure," I say to Stiles nodding

"You won't have to try you will see me and Lydia are just friends" Stiles reassures he goes to kiss me but I stop him

"Nope I don't deserve that yet" I tell him sternly he looks at me amused

"And why not?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow

"because I haven't made it up to yet so how about we" I get cut off when Stiles phone went off "I'm going to go get changed" I say walking out to our room I felt relief wash over me he know everything now and he still loves me. Now I understand how he feels I can be better I thought to myself smiling slightly

"Scott called a pack meeting," Stiles says walking in the room

"Okay I'll just do some studying," I say slightly disappointed

"well you could but they want you to come" Stiles informs me I pause oh barney there going to be mad at me are they going to tell me that I have messed everything up and they don't want to be friends anymore I thought worried

"Baby what is it?" Stiles asked as I slumped on the bed

"Noth..." I trailed off "I don't think they want to be my friend anymore?" I say sadly

"Why not?" Stiles asks confused

"They all hate me because of how I treated you and told me how they felt about me. They acted like I was voldermort but I guess I'm going to have to earn their friendship back with shopping and skittles I could sing to them" I say the last part eagerly

"Why don't we just see what they want first before you break out Barney" Stiles teases I nod quickly I look down at my outfit and cringe

"I need to change I can wear the dress Lydia got me, the shoes and cardigan Kira got me, the head band Scott surprisingly got for me and wait Derek hasn't given me anything what should I do oh I know I can scowl like he does" I say trying to do the face Derek does Stiles started laughing then pulled out a jacket from our closet

"Here Derek left this here a while ago" Stiles says handing it to me

"Oh did he now?" I tease looking at him expectantly

"Not like that you know sometime I think you want me to be gay" Stiles said sighing I look at him worried

"Wait is the one of the things that I do that make you feel bad about yourself because I'm only joking like a clown at a kid's party eww clowns," I say pulling my face

"No baby I know you're kidding" Stiles reassure I nod getting changed I caught Stiles peeking smirking

"No I have earned that look on your face yet" I say covering myself up

"I think you just did" Stiles says with a wink my jaw dropped

"Stop being a peeking Stiles" I say crossly

"And if I don't" Stiles says getting closer to me

"I will um" I think backing up "I will sing frozen all day", I say smirking Stiles face dropped

"But baby" Stiles whined

"Nope you shouldn't forgive me yet I have to earn it like an elephant earns peanuts" I say pointedly I got changed without Stiles bugging me we went to Scott's house I froze before we went up the path

"It will be fine" Stiles reassures

"but what if it isn't what if they all shun me like I did when my aunt turned the wifi off" I say panicked

"I won't let them," Stiles says holding my hand I nod we walked in to see them all sat down I hid behind Stiles

"Um Lils" Lydia said slowly I poked my head around Stiles surprised

"You called me lils," I said shocked I look around to see them all looking at me sadly

"oh barney you want me to leave don't you you're kicking me out of town I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you all like shopping sprees whenever or um unlimited tuna pizza" I say panicked my breathing getting heavier

"No lils that not what this is" Scott reassures

"you don't want me to be with Stiles do you because of how I treated him please don't take him away from me" I say fearfully hugging Stiles tightly like he was a lifeline all though why do they call it a lifeline what does lifeline means I thought confused

"Lily" someone said interrupting me from my thoughts I saw it was Derek

"It's not about that either," Derek said pointedly

"Baby can you loosen up" I heard Stiles gasp I saw he was turning red I let go

"Sorry" I mutter looking down ashamed

"We wanted to say sorry to you" Kira tells me softly I frown

"No don't I needed it like a kangaroo needs to bounce" I say quickly

"No Lily we planned it," Scott informs me I look at them confused

"We didn't want to lose you so we decided to have an intervention," Lydia explains

"We all feel really bad about it," Kira says looking ashamed

"We took it too far" Derek adds I saw the regret in his face

"What do you guys mean too far?" Stiles asks worried

"We said some bad things Stiles and we're really sorry," Scott states

"Like what?" Stiles asks suspiciously

"Well like selfish, self absorbed, childish, saying you wouldn't want to be with her if she didn't change and she would lose you forever, a disappointment, an uncaring bitch and um it wasn't planned but Derek punched her. We basically said that her parents didn't care about her" Lydia confesses sheepishly I had been looking down the entire time then a sensed anger I saw Stiles glaring at everyone

"Are you being serious?" Stiles asked quietly but deadly

"Stiles" I say quietly

"no Lily they had no right to say anything like that to you much less hit you did it make you feel good saying all that to her?" Stiles asked expectantly

"They did" I interrupt before anyone answered Stiles looked at me frowning

"they had a right to say it wait Stiles listen I need to hear it every single thing they said they made me realise that I was so close to losing you and I never want that. If they didn't say what they did there is a chance I could be dead by now," I say bluntly, Stiles looked at me shocked

"But we could have said it better we could have reassured you after we said what we did" Kira said sadly

"I wouldn't have accepted comfort," I say shrugging I could sense there surprise "I didn't deserve it you was all protecting Stiles and I am so glad that you did what you did. You helped me finally tell him how perfect he is and how much I need him. You made me see that I needed to be honest with him and we are no secrets right Stiles?" I ask smiling at him Stiles nodded I could sense unease from him but I ignored it

"Yep" Stiles agreed

"Wait I do have one more secret" I say nervously

"What?" Stiles asks curiously

"I haven't seen the last star wars film," I say cringing at the look of horror on Stiles face

"Excuse me?" Stiles says in disbelief

"I haven't seen it," I say looking down

"well we need to fix that right away I mean it babe as soon as we're done here we're watching it no excuses I can't believe you haven't seen it" Stiles exclaimed I could sense everyone's amusement

"So we good?" Derek asked scowling

"Guys what is Derek doing?" I ask smirking

"Scowling" Stiles states

"Derek what is it I do when you scowl?" I asked expectantly getting closer to him

"I wasn't" Derek denied raising his hands to keep me away I chased him until I finally caught him I started tickling him

"What don't we do sourwolf?" I asked smiling at his laughing

"Scowl" Derek gasped I stop

"Good doggie" I tease messing up his hair I see everyone staring at us amused "yes we're good now group hug" I demand they laughed but hugged me

"Get off her she's mine" Stiles said feigning annoyance they all pulled back

"Yes I am like Mickey and Minnie," I say smiling gently

"I love you," Stiles says putting his arms around my shoulders I lean back into his embrace

"I love you too and I'm never running away again I'm glad we have 100% honesty now," I say relieved if I had looked at Stiles and everyone else I would have seen a look of shame on their faces.


	6. Chapter 3 part 4

Chapter 3 part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

I was making breakfast in the kitchen I was going to make it up to Stiles no matter what he needs actions rather than words

"Lily" I heard Stiles shout

"be up in a minute sweetie" I shout back up finishing putting the food on the tray I brought it upstairs to see him sitting up his hair tousled I smile sweetly at him

"What's this?" Stiles asked surprised

"Breakfast in bed silly" I say slowly "know come on I have the whole day planned today so once you finish and get a shower we can get started" I say clapping excitedly

"Can I get a good morning kiss?" Stiles asked smirking I shook my head

"Not yet" I say biting my lip trying to resist the puppy dog eyes of brown looking at me I gave in giving him a kiss

"Okay thanks so much Lily this looks great" Stiles said starting to dig in to the full English I made him

"I love you," I tell him quickly he looks amused

"I love you too babe" Stiles beamed I nodded going to clean the kitchen "wait stay with me" Stiles, pleaded I nodded sitting next to him

"Is it good?" I asked unsure

"Hmm it's amazing" Stiles moaned I blushed my phone rang I was confused till I saw the name

"Hi" I squealed answering

"Hi lils you okay?" Isaac asked

"No but it will be" I say honestly

"Why what happened?" Isaac asked me worried

"I've been a bitch to everyone," I say bluntly, I heard Isaac laughing

"Yo...u a a bitch" Isaac said laughing

"Isaac I'm being serious," I say with no humour

"Oh really wow" Isaac said shocked

"So tell me how's France?" I asked curiously

"It's alright I'm missing Beacon hills though but I'm not ready to come back yet" Isaac said sadly

"Hey Isaac we miss you too so much just take your time you'll get there I promise" I reassure him I got no reply "want me to sing the duck song?" I threatened

"No, no, no" Isaac said quickly I heard someone in the background

"Who was that?" I asked smirking

"Jessica my um girlfriend" Isaac said quietly

"Aww that's so cute" I cooed then I saw Stiles with his head down "Isaac gotta go love ya bro" I said hanging up

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked panicking

"I get jealous too," Stiles admits looking down

"Scott and Isaac are my brothers, Derek is like an annoying uncle, Liam is like a baby, Jordan is like my cousin, and Ethan is gay. So you don't need to worry there family you are my everything no guy compares to how I feel when I look at you." I say caressing his cheek he beamed

"Lydia is like my a sister and ki" I cut him off raising my hand laughing

"I'm not jealous of Kira I can only imagine how Scott would react it would be like the time I spray painted his bike purple I think steam came out of his ears that day" I joked Stiles laughed

"Also Isaac just told me on the phone he is dating someone called Jessica," I tell him

"So what we doing today" Stiles asked curiously he moaned in delight as he ate the bacon

"Well I have an appointment soon," I state

"With who?" Stiles asked curiously

"My therapist" I say sheepishly

"Whoa when did that happen?" Stiles asked confused

"A few weeks ago I decided to after the nogit… you know who" I state

"Okay want me to pick you up after?" Stiles asked

"No I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with me." I asked looking down

"You sure that really personal Lily?" Stiles asked me stunned I faced him

"I'm sure I love you Stiles and I want you to see every side of me" I smiled softly Stiles returned it

"I'll come" Stiles agreed eagerly I kissed him gently

"okay so I'll go clean up and let you get ready" I smiled then took the plates away going downstairs I put my hands against the sink taking deep breaths "It's going to be okay Lily" I whisper to myself I cleaned the kitchen spotless john came downstairs

"Wow haven't seen the kitchen this clean in a while" John said shocked

"Here you go john a bacon sandwich don't tell Stiles" I winked at him

"Trust me I won't I appreciate this Lily" john smiled

"And here is your lunch you don't have to take it but it's a cheese and steak sub some veg sticks couple of cookies some beef jerky" I list but get interrupted

"I'll take it" john said determinedly taking the lunch "what has brought this on?" john asked curiously

"Stiles and I are starting to get close again I mean they'll be some bumps on the way but I really want to make this work" I confess john smiled

"I'm glad Lily you and Stiles are good for each other I better go before my son looks at what I'm having" john said pointedly

"Wait" I say quickly john pauses

"Um I'm taking Stiles out for dinner it will actually be our first date outside the house is that okay?" I asked unsure

"You mean I will have the house to myself for a few hours tonight?" john asked I nod "today might just be the best day yet" john smirked

"You can be so mean" I huffed

"It's only because I care" he smiled

"Oh I saw a red sky this morning so watch out for the weather" I say quickly john shakes his head

"See you both later" john called

"Bye" the door shut "dad" Stiles sighed

"Well don't you look sexy this morning" I smirked looking him up and down

"I don't know if I like being objectified" Stiles said "no wait I do" Stiles smiled

"Are you ready for the appointment?" I asked anxiously

"Yeah are you sure you want me to come you look like you might pass out?" Stiles asked worried

"No I do I promise It's just I've never had anyone come to an appointment with me not my aunt or anyone I'm just nervous" I explained

"You'll be fine baby" Stiles said softly

"Lets go before we have to road runner there" I grabbed his arm pulling him to my jeep we got there on time thank Barney

"Lily barrow" Angela my therapist said

"Here" I raised my hand getting up we walked into the room "Stiles this is Angela my therapist, Angela this is Stiles my boyfriend" I introduced

"Nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you" Angela smiled at him

"You have?" Stiles asked confused then looked at me I nod "nice to meet you to" Stiles said politely

"Did you leave Lily out there and bring Lillian in here?" Angela asked me curiously I took a breath and nodded

"What?" Stiles asked furrowed brows

"when I'm in here Lily who is hyperactive and childish gets left at the door Lillian is a more serious person we had to put it like that because our first session I spoke about where I would go if I was a pilot" I explained Stiles nods in understanding

"So has anything changes since our last appointment?" Angela asked me curiously

"Yes um I did as you said and looked in the mirror saying things I like about myself" I told her

"How many did you come up with last time it was two things your highlights and your piercings?" Angela asked I extended a hand to Stiles he took it looked and me encouragingly

"My eyes" I told her

"Why them?" Angela questioned

"My eyes because if I didn't have them I wouldn't be able to see the beautiful things the world has to offer like Stiles" I explained smiling at him he blushed

"That's good" Angela nods

"What about how you feel about yourself?" Angela asked

"I'm feeling ashamed of myself I became someone I didn't like and I didn't realize it" I frowned

"And who was that?" Angela asked curiously

"Someone who didn't realize they had the most amazing person in the world by their side" I state

"Lily you don't have to say that" Stiles said quietly

"You think I'm just saying it because you're here?" I asked him he nods "Angela how do I speak about Stiles in these sessions its okay you can tell him?" I ask her Angela smiled at Stiles

"I don't think I've ever met anyone quite so in love before she speaks about you like you're the most important thing in her life" Angela tells him Stiles looks shocked

"Why do you think you became like that?" Angela asked me

"I couldn't separate him from someone else in my head I lost sight of what mattered and I was willing to risk death on something over a dream now that I'm saying it, it sound so stupid" I state

"What was the dream?" Angela asked me

"Conner told me that the man I thought killed my dad didn't or might not have" I inform her

"If Conner did want to tell you what happened why didn't he do that in the dream why did he ask you to risk your life?" Angela asked me

"I think he knew" I mutter

"Knew what?" Angela asked me I tightened my grip slightly on Stiles hand he squeezed back

"that I would do anything to know the truth I think he used that against me and that if he was the man I thought he was before everything he would just leave me to live my life" I explained

"Scale of 1-10 your mood?" she asked tilting her head

"4" I sighed I saw Stiles was frowning "1 is I'm suicidal 10 is I'm doing amazing" I informed him

"What has changed since the last time it was 3" Angela asked

"The wakeup call my friends gave me" I say vaguely Angela nods

"What wakeup call was that?" she asked

"that if I don't let Stiles in I could lose him now that I have I feel like we're going to be okay if I work on my issues I think we're going to make it" I smiled at Stiles who smiled back

"The last time you were here you said you and Stiles were going through a rough patch you didn't feel content anymore and that you were dragging him down into a hole. Why is it so different now?" Angela asked leaning back in her seat

"I trust him and I know he loves me now he shows it all the time and I didn't see it before but now I do" I nod

"Have you been fully honest with him?" Angela asked I think it over I turned to Stiles

"I hate it when you don't clean up after yourself" I confess Stiles looked surprise for a second I saw he was tense "Stiles baby this is our safe space" I reassured him

"I didn't realize I was that messy" Stiles said confused

"I mean in the bathroom when you shave or you use the toilet you never put the toilet seat down and you leave your dirty clothes on the floor" I list

"I'll start cleaning it up" Stiles states

"Stiles is there anything Lily does that you don't like?" Angela asked him I looked at Stiles curiously

"You listen to Barney over and over I know how much you love it but fifty times a day gets annoying" Stiles said unsure

"How about I listen to each cd once or I can download them on my iPod and get headphones" I suggest

"That's okay" Stiles agrees

"What is the main problem in your relationship? That's a question for both of you" Angela asked writing something down

"Me" I took a breath

"No you're not" Stiles denied

"Yes it is this stupid depression is the main problem" I huffed

"Stiles what do you think the problem is?" Angela asked

"Communication" Stiles sighed

"We talk all the time" I say confused

"Not about the right things" Stiles states I nod in agreement

"Is this about the guy from a few months ago?" Angela questioned Stiles looked confused

"Nogi?" I asked Angela nods I saw the realization on Stiles face "we don't like speaking about him he brings up too many bad memories" I admit

"I don't want to bring it up for Lily to remember everything again" Stiles states

"I think It's something that you both need to talk about whether It's in a session or by yourselves once you talk about it you might let them feeling go" Angela states Stiles and I looked at each other and nodded

"I was wondering if for my other appointments you could join us if that's alright with both of you." I asked nervously Stiles looked at Angela

"If it will make you feel better sure" Angela agreed smiling

"Yes completely fine" Stiles agreed

"So in your mind at the minute Conner is someone not to be trusted why did you listen to him in the past then" Angela asked

"I see the good in everyone no matter who bad they are and sometimes I trust them more then I should" I mutter

"Like nogi?" Angela asked Stiles tensed

"Yeah Nogi was one of the worst human being I have ever met but I still saw it a tiny glimmer" I shrug

"What glimmer?" Stiles asked confused I looked at him

"Deep inside of him was someone who loved me someone who wanted to be let out" I tell him I saw the realization on his face he kissed my hand

"So what do you think you need to do from now on then?" Angela asked me I looked down I felt my eyes water "Lillian do we need to stop?" Angela asked me I shook my head then looked up

"I think I need to get my priorities in order I need to stop pushing people away I need to stop being so scared of getting hurt that I let no one in" I sobbed

"Lily" Stiles said worried I shook my head

"I don't know who I am or how to feel I've been closed off from the outside world for years" I took a breath "the last time I had a friend he died and the pain I felt when that happened was terrible I know if I keep acting this way then no one will want to be around me"

"Do you want to let them in all of them the ones you trust with your own life?" Angela asked me curiously I nod "words Lillian"

"Yes" I admit

"Then why don't you what happens when you tried to let Stiles in close before?" Angela asked

"I closed my self off and acted like it was his fault" I explain

"Have you talked about this with your friends or guardian?" she asked I frowned

"No" I state

"Do you think maybe you could start to I mean they care about you right you can't blame other people Lily for when you can't do something" Angela asked me I sighed

"Number 3" I mutter Angela nods

"What is number 3?" Stiles asked confused

"When Lillian first started these lessons we made a list of things that she does when she's angry, hurt or feeling lonely" Angela explained

"Number 3 is overreacting" I tell him

"Oh wow that's a good idea so when she says the number she knows what she's done?" Stiles asked Angela

"Exactly" Angela smiled I looked at Stiles

"We can make one if you want?" I suggest

"Seriously?" Stiles asked stunned

"Yes this list is for therapy ours can be for our relationship?" I offer

"Great" Stiles smiled

"Maybe if you give everyone a chance you might be surprised" Angela offers

"Lady you have no idea what everyone means I mean there is some" I cut Stiles off

"She knows" I tell him

"Wait you mean she know she knows" Stiles asked wide eyed I nod

"Uncle Alan referred me to her, Stiles Angela is a werewolf" I tell him Stiles looked at me and her back and forwards

"Then why are we not speaking about it all then?" Stiles asked confused

"Stiles out there I'm Lily the werecoyote in here I'm Lillian a normal girl I explained everything to her on the first session then update her when anything changes this way being a supernatural being is not a part of every second. I'm human in here" I explain "plus uncle Alan wanted to make sure I didn't lie during the sessions" I say giving Angela a pointed look

"No idea what you mean Lillian" Angela looked at her book

"Good thinking Deaton" Stiles praised I gave him a look

"Before we finish here do you both want to ask each other something or share anything?" Angela asked

"We're done" Stiles asked surprised

"The weekends are shorter weekday sessions are longer" Angela explained

"Stiles" I say he looks at me "I've started taking anti depressants and anxiety medication again" I let out

"Well that's good" Stiles says softly

"Lillian why haven't you told Stiles this earlier?" Angela asked me

"Number 9" I huff Stiles looks at Angela

"Makes assumptions" Angela states

"What assumption did you make?" Stiles asked confused

"I thought you would over react or treat me differently if you found out I was on medication" I looked down Stiles kneeled down in front of me

"Lily I would never do that" Stiles said softly

"I remembered" I bit my lip

"Remembered what?" Stiles asked confused

"Remember when I forgot everyone?" I asked him he nods "I remembered everything and you didn't like that Lily the medicated Lily"

"How long have you been taking these medications?" Stiles asked me curiously

"A few weeks" I sighed

"Baby I loved that Lily too I would love any version of you I was just frustrated at the time also you didn't like me too much either" Stiles said slightly amused

"Then that Lily is an idiot" I laughed he kissed me

"All right that it for today you're assignment is to make that list and try opening up about Nogi" Angela smiled

"Thank you for listening Angela" I returned it

"Thanks" Stiles nods towards her we walk out

"Coffee time" I beam Stiles laughed I turned to face him "we don't speak of therapy outside the safe place" I tell him

"Where's the safe space?" Stiles asked curiously

"Here or our bedroom" I tell him Stiles nods then hugged me

"Thank you for sharing that with me" Stiles smiled I nod "so where to now" Stiles asked curiously

"First we need to pick up some supplies then I'll tell you I'm driving today" I called

"You are really not going to tell me?" Stiles asked pouting

"Nope not even if you offered me ninja turtle cookies" I smiled we drove back home I got the bag and put it in the back I saw Stiles staring at it suspiciously "baby no looking" I say sternly

"Fine" he grumbled I drove to our first location a murder mystery house "where are we?" Stiles asked confused

"A murder mystery house" I say unsure Stiles looked at me for a second before smiling

"This is going to be amazing" Stiles said getting out the car I laugh before following him we knock at the door

"hello welcome to the murder mystery house where each room has a murder that has taken place you must find the clues and read the profile of the suspect then tell the police officer who did it if you get it right you will be moved to the next room if you are wrong then you will be found as the murderer and will leave this property" the servant tells us

"How many rooms are there?" Stiles asks

"There are 8 rooms" the man says

"How many people have completed them all" Stiles asked curiously

"No one" the man states

"No one as in not one person" Stiles asks in disbelief

"Babe its beacon hills not a lot of people come here" I chuckled

"Well It's about to get its first two people doing it all" Stiles said determined

"sorry about him he just loves a good mystery like Sherlock or the mystery gang" I say to the man sheepishly "Lily burrow" I tell him the man reads his list then nods stepping out the way to let us in we go into room number one and just like Stiles said we made it through the entire house the murderers were the janitor, teacher, baker, a parent, police officer, doctor, teenager and an old man.

"Congratulations would you like a picture as you are now our 1# mystery solvers?" a woman asked looking surprised

"Can we not have the camera on flash sorry sensitive eyes like I have to wear sunglasses in a highly lighted room or anywhere in fact" I started rambling

"Lily I think she gets it" Stiles smiled Stiles put his arm around me she took the photo and gave it to us it was one of them old fashioned cameras

"Thank you want some gum its blueberry?" I asked her curiously she shook her head "come on Stiles" I say dragging him out

"Was that okay I know some of the murders was a bit well boring?" I asked unsure

"Baby that was perfect like I totally didn't expect that the old man did the last one I mean the blood was everywhere it was like it actually happened. Today's been the perfect day" Stiles kissed me

"Baby who said it was over yet?" I asked amused

"It's not?" Stiles asked surprised I shook my head

"First let's get some lunch" I tell him

"Curly fries?" Stiles asked knowingly

"Yeah what else" I scoffed jokingly "I love you" I say lovingly

"I love you too" Stiles smiled we went and got our food and sat down I pulled out my phone asking Lydia if it was ready she texted me she got the rest of the stuff out of my car and It's nearly done

"Stiles do you ever think what's going to happen in the future?" I asked curiously

"Like what?" Stiles asked confused

"Like college I mean we're all not going to be going to the same one Lydia's super smart, Scott's going to go for something to do with animals, Kira I don't actually know and you want to go into law enforcement?" I asked

"Well what do you want to do?" Stiles asked me I thought about it

"I have no idea like when the teacher asks me for my maths answer" I sigh

"We still have time to figure it out I mean you like biology right?" Stiles asked

"Number 2" I bit my lip

"What's that?" Stiles asked stealing one of my curly fries

"Hey you got your own don't be a meanie" I pout "number 2 is lying"

"What did you lie about?" Stiles asked unsure

"I do know what I want to do" I state

"That's good what is it?" Stiles asked surprised

"A nurse" I mutter

"A what?" Stiles asked confused

"I want to be a nurse like Melissa" I state

"That's amazing why have you never told me this I can just see it now an officer and a nurse both saving lives" Stiles went off into his own little world

"You think it's a good idea?" I asked shocked

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Stiles asked

"I'm not really mature" I shrug

"But when it matters you are Lily like when we fight something you are in serious mode" Stiles states

"you know what I think you're going to be one of the best law enforcement officers this world has ever seen but hey if you save a damsel don't let her fall in love with you" I say sternly

"I won't trust me" Stiles states

"I do" I smiled he returned it "okay ready for the next part?" I asked him I could swear he was a cheetah with how fast he moved I followed him to the car we pulled up to Derek's

"Why are we here? Don't tell me we got in for a supernatural meeting I was happy having a normal day so far" Stiles huffed

"Nothing supernatural more sci fi" I correct Stiles looked confused we got to Derek's door I opened it Stiles jaw dropped

"No freaking way" Stiles said shocked "you did this?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"I had help from the others but yes" I smiled I turned Derek's loft into a star wars themed place

"now while you look around I'm going to go get changed" I tell him he went to say something but I ignored him I went into the bathroom and put on the costume I took a breath before walking back to see Stiles playing with a light saber which he dropped when he saw me

"My very own princess leia" Stiles said shocked then walked over to me

"I got the gold bikini one for tonight" I smirked

"My mind is going wild for a second so give me a second" Stiles said shocked

"So I thought maybe watch the star wars movies with popcorn then role-play a bit?" I suggest

"Best day ever" Stiles states I handed him a bag

"Choose between Luke or Han solo" I tell him he grabbed the bag rushing to the bathroom he came back out in the Han solo costume and my eyes widened

"I think I have died and gone to heaven because you can't look this hot" I say stunned Stiles blushed

"Really you don't think the pants make my butt look too big?" Stiles asked worried

"Who says that's a bad thing" I winked "picture time" I say eagerly then took a picture with my camera we sat down watching the movies when I heard something I paused the movie

"Baby wha" I indicated for Stiles to be quiet I heard another heartbeat then movement I grabbed Stiles ducking him down at the edge of the couch

"What the hell Lily?" Stiles asked me shocked

"shh there is someone else here stay down" I thought to him he nods I lifted my head up to see if there was anyone there but saw no one I stood up moving to look around when I sensed someone behind me I ducked down to see an arrow in the wall I saw a man stood there

"Lily" Stiles called I tensed

"Stiles run" I yell growling at the man we fought until he knocked me to the ground next thing I know I had an arrow and a knife in my back I gasped suddenly the guy was knocked out Stiles was stood over him with a bat "where the barney did you get a bat from?" I asked wincing

"Hey It's a supernatural world doesn't hurt to be cautious" Stiles shrugged

"Stiles I need you to pull them out of me" I say quietly

"Nope not happening" Stiles denied

"Stiles if you don't then it will be more painful when I heal around them" I tell him

"Nope I said I would never cause you pain ever again" Stiles shook his head

"Stiles baby its okay I promise but I need you to do this for me" I reassured him

"Damn it" Stiles exclaimed then I felt his hand on it "ready?" Stiles asked nervously

"Now Stiles" I yell he pulls it out

"Ah" I screamed

"Oh my god are you okay off course you're not okay" Stiles said freaked out

"We need to go" I say rushing out of Derek's we made it back to the car

"Who the hell was that?" Stiles exclaimed

"I don't know" I mutter I sighed "why can we never have one day with no one trying to kill us" I ask annoyed

"because It's beacon hills" Stiles states I pulled out my phone texting Scott who replied saying he'll deal with it just carry on with the date I nod I grabbed a bag out of the back

"Get dressed" I tell him giving him some clothes

"Why do you want me to wear a suit?" Stiles asked confused

"Just get dressed Stiles" I roll my eyes he does I get my dress on then drove to the restaurant

"Are we in the right place this looks really expensive?" Stiles asked frowning

"No we're going to get dinner out of the dumpster out back" I say sarcastically we got out the car I held Stiles hand and we walked in

"Reservations for burrow" I tell the man at the front he looks at his computer

"This way" the man says showing us to our table in was in a private section

"Thank you" I tell the man giving him a twenty he looked pleased we sat down at the table

"Lily can we afford this?" Stiles asked worried

"I can with the money my aunt gave me I can buy this place and everyone in it though I don't think they would like it this place would be more of a theme type place costumes and everything" I rambled

"So you're buying me dinner?" Stiles asked amused I nod I handed him a menu we looked through it Stiles kept commenting on the price

"Stiles baby get whatever you want it's okay" I reassured him smiling

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waiter asked staring at me

"Yeah can I get a coke please" I asked smiling

"I can get you whatever you want gorgeous are you sure you don't want anything from the bar?" he asked

"I'm not 21" I say confused

"We're fine 2 cokes please" Stiles snapped I looked at him confused

"Okay" the waiter forced a smile he walked away I put my hand over Stiles

"Are you okay?" I asked worried

"The waiter was flirting with you" Stiles frowned

"Oh really I couldn't tell I was only looking at you" I state he smiled at me the waiter came back with our drinks

"Can I get you anything to eat?" the man asked moving some hair out of my face I tensed

"Dude can you get off my girlfriend" Stiles said angrily

"She's your girlfriend?" the guy asked amused

"Yes she is so keep your dirty low paid ass of my girlfriend" Stiles snapped I felt really uncomfortable

"Is everything okay here?" another older man came over asking

"Not really you're waiter keeps flirting with me when I'm trying to have a date with my boyfriend" I say quietly

"Matt how many times" the older man sighed "I will get you both a new waiter your drinks are on us" the older man said smiling slightly before pulling matt away

"Baby It's alright please can we just have a nice date?" I asked hopeful when I saw he was still glaring at the waiter Stiles took a breath

"Okay baby I just hate it when guys do that It's like do you not see me" Stiles huffed

"Well there not the ones I love and they would totally wet themselves if I shifted in front of them you're my Stiles and I'm you're Lily" I thought to them

"Yes you are" he smiled

"Can I get you both something to eat?" the new waiter asked

"Can I have steak well done vegetables and fries please" I say he nods I look at Stiles

"I'll have the same please" Stiles smiled

"Oh and can I have another to take home" I asked quickly

"Off course" the waiter nods

"For my dad?" Stiles asked I nod

"He deserves a treat to like such a big treat like bigger than the world's largest cookie they have one of them right never mind they probably do" I shrug

"Thank you Lily" Stiles said thankful

"Anyway what do you think is going to happen with Scott and Kira?" I asked curiously

"Scott definitely likes her he told me they kissed before we took Liam to the hospital" Stiles informs me

"Why didn't you tell me this before it was a proper kiss right with tongues and everything?" I asked eagerly Stiles laughed

"Yes tongues and everything" Stiles states

"Do we know if Lydia likes anyone?" I asked him curiously

"I don't know probably we just need to find out" Stiles states

"Oh you won't believe what I heard" I smirked

"What tell me" Stiles said quickly

"Malia is starting school soon" I tell him

"Really I wonder how she's doing with her dad and the full moon" Stiles asked himself

"oh Scott's been helping her and things are good with her dad or so I've been told getting stuff out of Scott is like winning on a claw machine nearly impossible" I muttered

"Why hasn't Scott told me this?" Stiles asked offended

"I don't know I thought he would have" I shrug they brought the food out

"Thank you" I smiled

"Who do you think that was at Derek's?" Stiles asked me curiously

"I don't know I mean why attack a werecoyote like a super ninja I was just surprised how easy it was to beat him" I frowned

"Maybe it was a new hunter" Stiles suggests

"Don't say that" I groaned

"It's a possibility is all I'm saying" Stiles shrugs

"But why now" I frowned

"I don't know" Stiles shrugged

"Mmm oh Barney" I moaned as I took a bite of steak

"Do you want me to leave you alone with it" Stiles snorts

"Shut up and try it" I order him he does and reacts the same we talked some more as we ate

"Dessert?" the waiter asked

"I will have tiramisu" I asked he nods

"Can I have a crème Brule?" Stiles asked the waiter nods again before walking away

"I've really enjoyed today Lily" Stiles smiled

"Me too I love you so much" I say softly

"I love you too" Stiles beamed we had our desert

"Right Stiles how much should I tip?" I ask showing him the bill his eyes widened

"Are you sure this isn't there phone number?" Stiles asked shocked

"Nope now how much do I tip?" I asked amused

"Just go with what you think" Stiles shrugged I roll my eyes

"Maths my ass" I mutter I paid the bill and tipped him twenty "picture time" I say eagerly I took our picture they gave us our take out we walked to the car

"Lily we really didn't need to go here I would have been happy with a sandwich from a store" Stiles states

"Stiles money doesn't matter to me at all I could probably set fire to it all and not care but the fire might be nice I mean it will be all bright and warm but I won't get to close I wonder how hot it is to touch fire?" I ask myself

"Don't burn your money Lily" Stiles shakes his head we got in the car I drove home as soon as we walked in

"I thought you guys were going to be out tonight" john sighed

"We are we just thought we would bring you dinner and desert its steak, veg and fries and a cheesecake" I say giving it to him

"You didn't have to do that" john said surprised

"I did john thank you for everything you have done for me" I say grateful then hugged him he chuckled and returned it

"You're welcome Lily" john whispered

"Lets take a picture come on Stiles" I hurried him over we took a picture

"And I don't approve of you eating this It's bad for your heart but I guess one meal isn't going to kill you" Stiles sighed

"Thanks Stiles" john said unimpressed

"See you later john" I say dragging Stiles outside to the car

"Where we going now?" Stiles asked confused

"come on It's the last place" I tell him as we get into the car I drive to the spot Scott told me to go to the stars was out I put a blanket on the ground and sat down so did Stiles "Lets make our list" I tell Stiles he nods

"number one- running away" Stiles says I nod that's fair "number two- lying" I nod "number three over reacting four making assumptions number 5 not listening number 6 not letting Stiles in number seven not talking things through number eight you're hurt or angry number nine you're depressed number ten you need space" Stiles lists I look at him surprised

"Oh okay you've been thinking about this all day haven't you?" I asked knowingly

"Yep felt like something that needed a lot of thought" Stiles states I turn and face him taking his hands in mine

"Stiles It's time we talk about the nogitsune" I say softly he pulls his hands away

"Not now" Stiles denied

"Stiles we need to talk about this and I think we need to do it now" I state Stiles sighs then nods

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked reluctantly

"How about how you feel about him and what happened?" I asked softly

"I hate so much like I would actually kill him if I could I mean after everything he did when he possessed me like killing Allison, Aiden and the people from the station, hurting you all especially you and the thing I hate him the most for was him enjoying it cause he made me feel like I was enjoying it" Stiles tell me

"But you know he did all that not you right nothing he did was your fault" I state

"I let him in Lily I couldn't fight him somehow he always managed to make me" Stiles looked down

"Stiles he is over 1000 years old he was going to make you whether you were willing or not and two of the times I saw were you saving me. The nogitsune was the one that did all of this but not you." I tell him

"But even after Lily you blamed me and that hurt like you thought I actually wanted him too" Stiles said sadly

"I was completely wrong Stiles the truth is after it happened when I looked at you I still saw him but now I know that you two couldn't be more opposite all I needed to do was look into your eyes and I could see the difference his was cold but yours are warm and so full of love. I was wrong and I'm so sorry I made you think that I wish I could go back and do things differently" I take his hands in mine

"Can this be enough for today?" Stiles asked hopeful I nod

"Off course it can" I smiled I pulled my dress off to show the gold bikini underneath Stiles jaw dropped

"I thought this was for our alone time?" Stiles asked quietly

"It is right here and right now" I bit my lip

"But we're outside" Stiles frowned

"Exactly Stiles It's a nice night we had a good day and we're under the stars I can't think of a better place" I say pushing him down on the ground I got on top of him and kissed him

"Okay sure" Stiles said quickly I kissed him and you know what happens next


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

"Its ready babe" I shout as I set up the movie thats when I hear

"Yeah Scott I'll be there soon" Stiles states from the bedroom when he comes down I see a sheepish look on his face

"Go to Scott babe he needs you" I tell him sternly

"But" Stiles went to protest I cut him off

"No go" I tell him he nods reluctantly I let him kiss my cheek then he leave's "Stiles how many sleep can you count before falling to sleep?" I ask curiously

"Baby I don't make it past one" Stiles says chuckling then leaves I decided to get some sleep

"Lily you need to be restrained tonight" Lindsey tells me

"Why I've never needed to be restrained?" I ask confused

"tonight will be different trust me Lillian" Lindsey says I nod I wake up to see Stiles staring at me I jump back and fall off the bed hitting my funny bone on the floor

"Ow" I groan in pain

"Shit sorry babe" Stiles said helping me up

"Its okay why was you staring?" I asked confused

"You're just so beautiful," Stiles said shyly rubbing the back of his neck I smiled fondly and kissed him

"I'm alright babe but I need to be restrained tonight," I tell him he looked at me confused

"Why you learned your control quickly actually too quickly you impressed both Derek and peter?" Stiles asked

"Lindsey said I needed to be restrained," I state

"Good job I save the restraints we had for Boyd," Stiles says smiling he got the bag out of the closet

"So what happened with Scott?" I asked curiously

"He bit Liam, kidnapped Liam, then Liam escaped" Stiles said shrugging I froze

"What" I exclaimed standing up pacing

"Lily calm down" Stiles said softly

"Is Liam okay?" I ask worried

"I don't know" Stiles states I look at one of the restraints to see a small rip on it

"Stiles these restraints won't last long" I tell him

"You're just wearing them for tonight right?" Stiles

"Yes oh god I'm going to hate this so much" I mumble, "I wonder how big the hulks restraints must be?" I wonder Stiles laughed

"We might need to get some new restraints for Liam," Stiles muttered to himself

"I want a cookie," I say to Stiles as he put the restraint on

"You can have one if you stay still," Stiles says to me smiling

"So will Liam definitely be a werewolf?" I ask Stiles worried

"Baby I'm not even sure he's going to live that long" Stiles says bluntly I looked down upset "he probably will though" Stiles quickly added he tightened the restraints "too tight?" Stiles asks

"No babe its fine" I tell him I see hi looking at the door I saw the john stood there

"Hey um that's, this is not what you think at all" Stiles says I catch on and blush

"It isn't its further then the truth," I say quickly

"Lily it's good to see your okay but I just don't want to know" john stated

"There's nothing to know" Stiles says louder as john walks away I laugh

"There might be," I say smirking Stiles looks at me wide eyed

"Really?" he asks gulping I nod he beams

"Lyds can I use your lake house basement tonight?" I thought to her hopeful

"Sure sweetie what for?" Lyds asked confused

"I need to be restrained for tonight so I don't want to be around a lot of people," I explain

"Okay" Lydia replies

"Come on babe we need to go to school" Stiles said taking the restraints off

"Wait" I say quickly he looked at me confused "I'm so sorry," I say frowning

"You don't need to keep repeating it babe I know you are" Stiles says softly kissing my cheek

"Whatever" I muttered annoyed Stiles looks at me confused

"What wrong?" Stiles asked me

"You didn't give me my cookie," I say frowning Stiles laughed and we set off for school Stiles giving me a cookie first when we got there Stiles and Scott needed to speak to Liam alone so I went to class

"Isaac" I thought

"Hey lil sis" he replied

"I miss you a lot," I tell him

"I miss you too" he replied

"Have you ever had an imaginary friend?" I asked him curiously

"Yeah once he's name was Jamie" he replied smiling

"How are you doing big bro?" I asked him

"Better then I was before what about you?" Isaac asks me

"I feel like everyone's hiding something from me" I say frowning

"Oh uh really um sorry lil have to go" Isaac said quickly I broke the connection that was weird I thought the pain in my head came back

"Ahh" I screamed everyone looked at me

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked worried I nodded wincing class went by fast I met up with Stiles, Scott and Kira by the school buses

"Liam is definitely a werewolf he is experiencing the same things as Scott I could tell just looking at him," Stiles says annoyed

"Great another problem we have to deal with," I mutter irritated they look at me confused "sorry" I say taking a breath

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked

"Here" I turn around to see Lydia stood there with a starbucks cup I glare at the offending cup

"There you go sweetie," Lydia said handing it to me I beam and take a sip of it feeling better

"Thanks Lyds you're the best" I say hugging her she laughs

"Well someone told me you didn't get any this morning," Lydia said indicating Stiles "so I thought I get you some"

"I love you so much," I tell Lydia beaming

"Love you too" Lydia says to me I took a big gulp of coffee

"So what were we talking about?" I ask confused

"Liam being a werewolf" Scott informs me

"Thank barney I'm glad he's not dying" I say smiling

"Now we have to figure out what we're going to do with him?" Stiles says frowning

"He could use the basement with me right Lyds?" I ask her

"Sure" Lydia said shrugging

"Nope, not happening, different idea" Stiles said

"Why what's wrong? Is it because Liam might be scared of spiders?" I asked curiously

"No Liam might be dangerous and I don't want him to hurt you," Stiles says worried I smiled at him

"Okay if you don't want him too he won't," I say nodding

"We'll use the boat house for Liam it has support beams we can chain him to one off them" Scott states

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked unsurely

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles says bluntly

"Stiles that's an awful thing to say" I scold him

"We're not killing or kidnapping him," Scott says sternly

"Finally a sane person" I say relieved

"Then let's be smarter, we tell him there's a party and invite him," Lydia says

"So you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asks her in disbelief calm down Lily he is just being protective of her don't be jealous

"No I'm done with teenage boys but we want him to say yes, so we send someone he can't say no to" Lydia states

"Who?" Kira asked curious Lydia looked at me then the others did I turn around to see no one stood there

"No she's not asking him out" Stiles says irritated

"I don't know guys I mean I don't want to lead him on plus why would I when I have my own little cutie pie here" I say indicating Stiles who shook his head at me smiling

"You're the only one he trusts out of us" Lydia protests

"She's right it could be the only way to get him there" Scott adds I look at Stiles unsure I say he was grumpy

"Dammit they're right" Stiles exclaimed

I went to find Liam I spotted him coming out of class "Liam" I shouted he looked at me and smiled I bumped into someone "sorry" I say sheepishly I blushed walking over to Liam

"Hey lils" Liam says smiling I look at the person next to him and smiled

"I'm Lily," I tell him

"Mason" he replies he holds out his hand I shake it

"You're cute too" I blurt out then cover my mouth horrified "So Liam want to go to a party with me tonight?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah I'd like that" he replied blushing

"Put your number in my phone and I'll pick you up later," I tell him he nods and puts it in

"There see you later," he says to me beaming I felt guilty for tricking him

"Yeah see ya," I said, "Why is he so hot?" I grumble I heard a laugh behind me I cringed and turned to see Mason trying to hide a laugh and Liam blushing and smiling I wave awkwardly rushing off

"It's done" I thought to Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Kira

"Great so you have a date," Stiles grumbled

"Babe it's for the plan I'd rather be on a date with you," I ask

"We need to get you dressed up sweetie" Lydia replies smiling

"Why uh why does she need to get dressed up if it's not an actual date?" Stiles asked worried

"Dude she can't go on a date dressed like she is now" Scott replied

"Stiles you're the only person in the world I want trust me" I plead I broke the connection the day flew back I went to get ready at Lydia's then went home to get my jeep I picked Liam up he was quiet so we listened to music

"It's Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay. I mean, it's not okay that she's dead. Unless she was in pain. No one should go through now but It's good she's in a better place you know what I'm just going to shut up" I ramble  
"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asked I frowned because it's the only thing that made it less awkward

"You want me to turn the music up? I like loud music too it helps me concentrate like someone doing a jigsaw" I state

"Stiles we're nearly there" I thought to him

"Lily be careful, he has really bad anger issues" Stiles replied I looked at Liam and frowned

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes" Stiles exclaimed

"Okay" I tell him shrugging I could feel the full moon starting to take effect on me

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?"Liam asked me frowning slightly

"Um Everyone. Lyds parties are always the best It's like a sweet sixteen every time" I say smiling I pulled up to the lake house 

"Where is everyone?"Liam asked confused

"They're here. It's a small party not too small but not too big" I say nervously  
"You said everyone was coming." Liam said I could tell he was getting frustrated  
"They are. They're late. People love being late to parties it builds there excitement so we better hurry." I said quickly I grabbed his hand "Yay! Party. Let's go" I say beaming we walked in they all stared at us well Stiles looked at mine and Liams hands he glared I let go off Liams hand then blocked the door "sorry" I said in pity

"What the hell is this?"Liam asked annoyed

"Think of it like an intervention." Stiles said  
"You have a problem, Liam. And we're the only ones that can help." Scott said to Liam slowly

"And we will help you Liam" I tell him softly we explain everything to him  
"Werewolf?" Liam asks pointing to Scott "Werecoyote." He says pointing to me I nod "Banshee." He said pointing to Lydia "Fox?" Liam asked confused looking at Kira

"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira says smiling slightly  
"What are you?" Liam asks Stiles

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said nodding I smiled softly at him  
"What are you now?" Liam asks

"Better and Lily's boyfriend" Stiles says sternly  
"He's just Stiles a warm cuddly human who is a genius" I say fondly

"Are those for me?"Liam asked hiding his nervousness looking at the chains

"Hey Liam no they not, they're for me. They're just for tonight" I said to him calmly then showed him my werecoyote eyes  
"How did you do that?" Liam asked me a little freaked out

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott said softly  
"The moon's already out." Liam states  
"he's right isn't the moon just so big and full off light It's kind of like a night light" I say smiling

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?"Scott asked him

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God" Liam shouted but touched his head in pain

"Liam" I said softly I said going over to him slowly I touched his arm but he flung me into the wall I smashed some of the glass vases

"Lily" Stiles shouted worried he rushed over to me I growled at him he backed up "Scott" Stiles muttered

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott asked Liam

"You don't hear that?" Liam asked I felt so angry I tried breathing calmly

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked him

"My friend Mason. You said it was a party." Liam said in pain  
"Who did Mason invite?"Scott asked Stiles was staring at me with caution I sneered

"Everyone." Kira muttered I heard everyone outside I went to run

"Scott Lily" Stiles shouted I made it near the door when Scott grabbed me I started scratching at him

"Calm down" Scott tells me sternly

"I can't" I gasped out in pain my head was killing me

"We need to get her in the basement" Stiles said quickly

"Scott get Liam off my floor" Lydia shouted

"Kira, Stiles take Lily I'll deal with Liam" Scott ordered Kira came over and grabbed me some of the glass was embedded in my skin

"Stiles we need to get the glass out" Kira said worried

"We need to get her in the basement first" Stiles said quickly grabbing me I calmed down at Stiles touch

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?"Lydia asked annoyed

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked frustrated

"What? Me, obviously." Lydia exclaimed  
"Okay, then throw a party." Stiles states they get me down to the basement Kira holds me down struggling while Stiles puts the restraints on me

"Hurry" I growl

"Too tight?" Stiles asks me

"Tighter" I snapped once I was restrained they moved back

"Kira go help Scott" Stiles tells Kira she nods and runs out "Baby I need to get the glass out" Stiles says I nod quickly he starts removing the glass when he pulls one that really hurts I growl at him "Nearly there hold on a little longer" Stiles says softly he finally gets them all out he moves back

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you, you can leave if you want" I say looking down trying to control my anger

"I'm not going anywhere, I thought you had control?" Stiles asked me

"There's something different it's like something is making me want to shift, baby I can't stop it" I strained

"To be honest, I'm probably safer down here than in a party with fifty freshmen and a very pissed off Lydia." Stiles says I started getting angrier

"Stop talking about Lydia" I snap at him he nods "go Stiles" I say sternly

"No" he says in the same tone the restraints was making me feel trapped I started to feel like I couldn't breathe I was panicking "What's wrong?" Stiles asks I think he could tell

"The restraints are making me feel like the walls are closing in" I say gasping for breath he went to untie them "are you crazy leave them on, you can leave too" I snap

"Baby I need you to believe I'm not going to leave you" Stiles says softly

"What if I hurt you" I growl

"You're not going to I'm your anchor remember so let me anchor you" Stiles says looking me in the eyes

"How are you not disgusted by me all I want to do is kill you and everyone here" I asked annoyed

"Unsurprisingly enough you're not the first person to say that to me, I'm not leaving you and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone" Stiles states I broke one of the restraints trying to get free

"You're not going to have a choice Stiles, please don't let me hurt anyone do what you have to, to stop me" I tell him sternly

"Baby look at me" Stiles said I did "It's okay, It's okay calm down" Stiles said stroking my cheek I leaned into the touch and calmed down slightly I looked at the window I could sense her

"Stiles take the restraint off" I demand

"What?" he asked me in disbelief

"The window" I snap at him Stiles looks at the window

"Malia" Stiles guessed I nodded

"Trust me take them off" I strained he nods and takes it off my skin started feeling tingly

"There's something different my body feels strange" I say breathing heavily I gasp and shut my eyes when I open them again It's like I can see everything more clearly like everything is zoomed in I look at Stiles and he is staring at me in shock I look down to see I have fur instead of skin my fur was white Malia howled I did the same

"Lily" Stiles said slowly

"Malia wants me I'll be back I promise" I thought to him then I jumped through the window me and Malia ran through the woods until I caught a scent me and Malia looked at each other she ran one way I ran towards the scent it lead me to Liam and Scott I followed them they was fighting until someone shot an arrow I saw Chris Liam ran off

"How did you know?" Scott asked him Chris helped him up

"I got your text" Chris stated I whimpered scared they turned to me Chris raised his crossbow towards me I flashed my eyes at Scott

"Lily" he said confused I howled I turned to see Chris lowering his crossbow I went towards him slowly once I was certain I wasn't in danger I jumped on him he fell to the floor

"Chris your back" I thought to him

"For now" Chris stated amused

"How did this happen?" Scott asked me

"talk later we need to find Liam" I thought to them I ran off following Liams scent I caught up with him suddenly there was an awful sound I looked to see transmitters surrounding us it finally stopped when they came closer

"Really guys" I thought to them annoyed they both had sheepish looks on the face I heard Stiles shouting my name I ran towards his voice I finally saw him and ran up I didn't sense any fear

"Stiles" I thought to him

"Baby are you okay?" Stiles asked me worried

"I guess it's kind of cool I can fully shift" I thought happily to him

"Can you turn back?" Stiles asked I froze panic filled me oh no what if I can't what if I'm stuck like this

"I don't know what if what happened to Malia happens to me, I can't live like this how will I eat candy, how will I be able to turn the channel over on the TV, how will I be able to hug my teddies" I thought scared

"Baby take a breath" Stiles told me softly I did "just try to turn back please I don't think we would have a good relationship if you was a coyote for the rest of your life, I love you, you can do this please just try" he pleaded I put my head under his hand he looked at me amused

"you want me to pet you?" he asked in disbelief I nodded he started petting me I closed my eyes feeling relaxed please work I thought I opened my eyes to see I was back to normal, well as normal as I can get then I realized I was naked Stiles was still petting me.

"Babe you can stop now" I tell him giggling he jumped I stood up he looked at me shocked

"Stiles you have seen me naked before babe now unless you want other people to find me some clothes" I told him

"Oh yeah" he said and ran to his jeep and pulled his gym bag out he pulled clothes out and gave them too me

"That was awesome it was like I was floating when I started running but I'm confused why was Malia outside it was like she was waiting for me?" I asked confused

"I don't know" Stiles said his heartbeat sped up but I ignored it I just hope he tells me soon

"Hey Stiles I know the restraints broke but I have some handcuffs at home" I tell him smirking he looked at me wide eyed

"Really?" he asked his eyes darkening I nodded

"Want to get out of here? That's if you've forgiven me" I asked kissing him

"Get in the car" Stiles demands I laugh we have never made it home as fast


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

I spent all weekend at the lake house with Lydia while she tried to figure it all out. Kira and I was getting worried all she did was stare at the record player finally we had enough and moved her away we took her home. When I got home, I saw Stiles with his big board out I groaned

"What in bunnies name are you doing?" I asked rolling my eyes

"I'm putting all the information on the board babe," Stiles stated

"Really I wouldn't have guessed," I say with sarcasm

"Uh huh" Stiles agreed

"Really I've been gone all weekend and don't even get a hello I missed you too" I grumble he finally looked at me then he kissed me

"I'm sorry baby I'm just trying to figure it out" Stiles said tiredly

"Its okay do you think I'm on one of the lists? how much do you think I'm worth" I asked him curiously

"Lily I do think there is a good chance your on one of the lists but there is not enough money in the world for what your worth" he said sweetly I beamed

"Now are we going to have a proper hello?" I asked smirking

"Absolutely" Stiles said smiling it was nice to be back in my own bed. I woke up really early for school so I could keep Lydia company in the art room I started waiting for her to draw something

"Lily sweetie stop hovering" Lydia said softly

"I'm not hovering I'm waiting for the next key word so I can know if am on the list and if I beat peter with how much I'm worth" I ramble excitedly

"So you're excited to see if you are on the list and if you're worth more than peter?" Lydia asked in disbelief

"And so we can stop people being murdered" I state

"Sweetie sit down" Lydia said sternly

"Do you ever wonder how they turn wood into paper" I asked her then felt the need to draw I grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing I gasp as sudden pain hits me

"Lils" Lydia exclaims as I fall of my chair holding my head I passed out when I opened my eyes I was in the nurses office I saw the whole gang staring at me

"What? Why am I here?" I asked confused

"You passed out lils," Lydia informs me

"Oh it's probably because I forgot to eat this morning" I lie shrugging

"The truth lils" Scott says sternly

"Okay the pain in my head it getting worse it's like someone is sticking a needle in my brain," I say sighing

"How long has this been going on for baby?" Stiles asked me worried

"Only a few weeks" I say shrugging it off

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked hurt

"I'm sorry I just thought I kept getting migraines," I say apologetic

"Come on we need to get to class" I say getting up ignoring their protests

"Lily you forgot this" Lydia said handing me a piece of paper

I go to coach's lesson economics great Stiles sits next to me I look at the picture I recognised her Carrie Hudson she was on the board

"Babe" I thought to him

"What?" he replied distracted

"Its important" I thought to him sighing

"I'm busy" he replied tone the same

"Please" I thought to him but he ignored me I raise my hand

"Burrow what?" coach asked everyone looked at me even Stiles

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I pleaded

"Sure" coach said waving me away, I stand up and turn to Stiles I slide the piece of paper on his desk and walk out

"Carrie" I said

"There was two of them I tried to get away but I couldn't," she said panicked I saw the fear in her eyes

"Hey calm down who was it?" I ask her softly

"I don't know their names it was a girl and a boy," she whispered like they might here

"Anything else?" I asked her kindly

"Lacrosse" was all she said

"Okay have you killed anyone?" I ask her she shook her head no "Carrie Hudson heaven" I say and she disappears I go back to class and to see coach speaking to Stiles

"You know, Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student." Coach said disturbed  
"Thanks, Coach." Stiles said smiling  
"Put those pictures away." Coach exclaimed Stiles nodded coach hit his desk with the lacrosse stick then went to walk away but Stiles grabbed the lacrosse stick and looked at the lacrosse stick then the pictures a few times  
"Stilinski! The hell is wrong with you? Don't answer that." Coach said annoyed  
"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles says quickly

"The killers on the team" Scott says in disbelief

"Dun, dun, dun" I say dramatically they didn't look amused "sorry" I mutter looking down when classed finished we went to coaches office looking at the lacrosse sticks

"This this is pointless. Most of the team plays with their own gear." Scott states

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled?"Kira states

"I agree you two could get hurt out there" I say looking and Kira and Scott with worry

"The game's the best way to catch him red-handed." Scott says calmly  
"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death?"Stiles exclaims

"We won't let that happen listen I spoke to Carrie before she said it was a boy and a girl that killed her" I tell them then looked at Scott and Kira frowning with narrowed eyes "Oh my barney is it you two I mean I know things have been kind off slow here but you didn't need to start killing people" I exclaim Scott opened his mouth "Wait, wait okay I will keep it a secret but the killing has to stop okay no more killing and I won't say a word" I say quickly

"Lily" Scott shouted I looked at him "It isn't me and Kira" Scott said slowly his heartbeat was steady I nodded

"Sorry kind of lost it then but if it isn't you and Kira then I'm confused because there is only one girl on the team well there would have been two but I said no even after Coach nearly got on his knees begging. So it must be a lacrosse player with a girlfriend or a sister" I state

"Right" Kira agreed

"This is like a really crappy horror movie" I groan

"It could be any of you three" Stiles said to us

"Or Liam. Don't forget about him" I remind him  
"Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it." Scott added  
"We don't know anything about that list. How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?" Stiles asked frustrated

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked confused

"They know about everyone." Scott states  
"I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game." Stiles says sighing  
"I'm not afraid." Scott says bluntly  
"Neither am I." Kira says smiling slightly at Scott

"I am I'm kind of scared what if I'm on the list and they come after me when you're on the field and you don't know about it they will kill me. How do you think it feels to be stabbed to death or decapitated? I wish I was at home cuddling Mr. cuddles and barney" I ramble Stiles hugged me I take a breath "okay I have something to say I was going to say it later but now is as good a time as any before we all die." They all looked at me I turn to Scott "I have had a long and hard think about this which is surprising for me but we have been through a lot since we first met and I have to tell you something" I said nervously

"Lily you're not going to confess you're in love with him right? I mean I know he's a good guy but I'm stood right here and I love you" Stiles asked unsurely

"Oh my Barney no I'm not in love with him it's only you I love, can I please carry on?" I asked him embarrassed

"Sure" he said smiling

"This might not be a big deal to you but it is for me, if you're willing to have me I want to be a part of the pack I want you to be my alpha" I say to him looking down there was silence then I was pulled into a hug it was Scott

"That does mean a lot to me Lils" Scott said sniffling

"Dude are you crying?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Shut up It's an emotional moment" Scott said giving Stiles a playful glare

"I have two conditions though" I say sternly Scott nods hopeful "no lying to me or omitting the truth and I'm willing to take orders as long as you say please and thank you" I say softly

"Okay" Scott says quickly

"Lillian you need to think longer about this" Lindsey said sternly I look at her confused

"Why?" I ask her

"With your gifts if you have an alpha he will have control of them he could choose to take them away from you" Lindsey says sadly

"What no he wouldn't" I say in disbelief

"Once he is truly your alpha you will be but a puppet to him something he can just use or get rid of" Lindsey tells me

"Why would he get rid of me?" I ask confused

"Once you become useless to him and the battles have ended he won't need you anymore" Lindsey says to me bluntly

"Yes he will we're best friends" I say to her glaring

"But for how long he could end up dying, you could, you shouldn't trust him, he will break your trust" Lindsey says to me

"How does he truly become my alpha" I ask confused

"By making a blood bond, the both of you have to mix your blood no matter how big or small the amount is you will become true family, the only other way for this to happen is if he changed you himself which he didn't. He will be able to make you use your powers without you even realizing it; he will always know where you are. He will be more protective over you. You will gain some of his strength and his speed. If he was to die you would feel like you are in pain which will go away in time. So think Lillian because in the end you should trust no one not even Stiles" Lindsey says darkly then disappears I stand there frozen until someone touches my arm I flinch back

"Baby" Stiles says softly I look around and they was all staring at me worried and confused

"Sorry Lindsey was warning me about what it would mean if Scott became my alpha" I say quietly

"Don't listen to her" Scott states I look at him surprised

"You heard?" I whispered he nodded

"Heard what?" Stiles asked confused me and Scott frowned

"You two didn't hear that?" I asked him and Kira confused they shook their head

"I would never do that lils you're my best friend I love you" Scott said his heat beat was steady

"I love you too bestie" I said chuckling I shakily got my claws out and turned my hand over I scratched my hand Scott did the same smiling softly at me I could feel myself tear up I went to press our hands together "don't make me regret this please" I say breathing shakily

"I won't Lily" he said seriously I pressed our hands together I closed my eyes it was like a shock went through me I gasped I heard Scott gasp too I opened my eyes tears running down my face I hugged Scott he hugged back tightly "thank you" he whispered I nodded we pulled apart to see Stiles and Kira gaping at us

"What just happened?" Stiles whisper shouted

"me and Scott are kind off bonded" I say smiling I sensed hurt I saw Kira looking upset and Stiles heartbroken then I realized what they thought it meant

"No no she didn't mean it in that way" Scott said quickly

"I really didn't oh my Barney this suddenly turned awkward, what I meant was we are bonded by blood he is officially my alpha. I will get some of his strength and speed and he will always know where I am and will be able to use my gifts with my permission off course It's in a totally non romantic way I swear" I ramble Kira and Stiles looked relieved "and the best thing we're family now" I smiled at Scott who returned it

"Right so back to killer assassins" Scott states we was all serious again

"I'm not scared anymore I'm ready to do whatever it takes to stop them in a none killing way" I state determined  
"Well, I'm terrified. And I'm not even on the list. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have?" Stiles exclaimed I kissed him until he wasn't as tense anymore

"Calm down baby I love you It's going to be okay" I whisper to him he nods

"I love you too but babe how do you know you could get killed" he said breathlessly

"We all could but we can either hide and a lot of people could end up dead or we can fight and save them" I state he sighs

"Ahh" I exclaim the pain in my head felt like daggers

"Lily" Stiles yelled worried

"My head" I gasped out in pain I felt Scott's hand on me the pain was lessening "thanks" I say out of breath

"Lils that was a lot of pain" Scott says worried

"Can we worry about it after the killer assassins please?" I asked Stiles hopeful he nods reluctantly

"Would you rather freeze to death or be burnt to death?" I ask curiously

"Freeze" Stiles replies calming down

"Sorry I got to go meet Lydia" I say turning to leave

"What for?" Scott asked me with narrowed eyes I groan then laugh

"This is going to get really annoying" I say to Scott amused he chuckled

"I know sorry" Scott states

"It's okay it was my decision I'm just going to see Lyds to see if she has found anything out" I inform him he nods I kiss Stiles and walk out I finally find Lydia

"Lyds are you okay did you figure anything out?" I asked eagerly

"Sweetie I'm fine and no I haven't but I'm going to go back and try again" Lydia said her heart beat went up she was lying

"Want me to come?" I ask smiling trying to hide the hurt

"Umm actually sweetie it might be better if I go alone, you kind of distract me" Lydia said softly I nodded and hugged her but I could sense something was wrong with her

"Lyds what is it what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"I don't have claws, or glowing eyes or super senses. Or any off the gifts you have I just have voices in my head. And right now there useless" Lydia said frustrated she went to storm off but I stopped her

"Now listen here Lydia martin you are not useless you are the strongest, bravest person I have ever met. You are one of the bestest friend I have ever head you are smart, beautiful and perfect. Never talk about yourself like that you don't need my gifts or super senses to be one of us do you think we would have saved a lot of people without your help no we wouldn't have we need you to be you.. Do you think my gifts help all the time they don't I have to wait for someone to die to help. You help save them before they do. Your Lydia fucking martin and that is what makes you special. That's why we love you" I say sternly I see Lydia crying then she hugged me tightly

"Thank you" she whispers I nod

"Now go and put your gift to help because that's what they are a gift you were chosen to have them you chose to control them and anyone that thinks badly off you can deal with me. So go do what you need to do because I still owe you a shopping spree and I have a lot of money to spend. Then we can have a girl's night with your mom glaring at me in disapproval and the guys trying to sneak in. So scoot or does the tickle monster need to come out" I say smiling she laughs then walks away she does I sigh

"Where are you babe?" I thought to Stiles

"Outside the school" Stiles states I go to find him when I see Liam walking up to a guy

"Brett" Liam says

"Ah, here we go." Mason says groaning  
"I just wanted to say have a good game." Liam says nervously Brett started laughing I walked towards them  
"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car." Brett sneered at him  
"I paid for it." Liam defended himself  
"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault." Brett said smugly I stood next to Liam smiling

"Hey" I said to Brett

"Well hello what's your name?" Brett asked me I could smell the arousal coming off him

"Lily" I state

"I'm Brett want to hang out after the game" Brett said smirking at Liam

"Actually" I said then kicked him between the legs then punched him in the face "no"

"Whoa, hey" Stiles and Scott said rushing over

"He tried flirting" I thought to Stiles disgusted

"You bitch" Brett shouted at me holding himself

"Don't call her that" Stiles said to him sternly

"Leave Liam alone you dick he said have a good game because he wanted to be friendly. So what he messed up your fucking coach's car boo freaking ho who cares. I bet you think it's the end of world because in the end you lost your best player. So you thought you'd come here and scare Liam away from playing because inside you know you're going to lose without him. I may not off known Liam for a long time but even I can see he can do better than your shitty school. At least Liam is man enough to apologize for what he did and I think that is a brave thing to do. I don't care what he's done in the past to me It's forgotten but you better leave Liam alone or else you will have me to deal with and next time I won't be as nice" I said to Brett in anger

"Aww liams got a little girlfriend" Brett taunted I go to hit him again but he catches my arm and his grip is really tight like inhuman I could hear Scott growl I shoved Brett back

"Don't touch me" I said disgusted

"Actually she's my girlfriend just to clear that up and you should listen to her" Stiles stated he grabbed my arm I flinched I see sadness on Stiles face

"Hey It's not because of that you just grabbed the same spot Brett did I meant it Stiles I know you won't hurt me" I thought to him softly he smiles at me

"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there.  
All right, see you on the field." Stiles said trying to be cheery he and Scott dragged me and Liam away I'm so angry Brett pissed me off so much. Stiles touch calmed me down I nodded to him to indicate I was calm he let go I looked at my arm

"great" I mutter Scott and Stiles looked at me confused I showed them the bruises there eyes darken with anger "guys we can focus on that later Liam looks like he is a bull and someone is waving something red in front of him" I exclaim we take Liam into the locker room and put him under the water well Scott and Stiles did they didn't want me to accidently slip on the floor I look at them in disbelief

"Are you calm yet?" Stiles asked him Liam growled they put him back under

"Okay, okay" Liam said they turned the shower off Liam sat on the floor

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's." Scott said confused

"Does it really matter?" I ask sighing  
"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam said with a bit of bitterness  
"What did you do?" Scott asked

"I got a couple of red cards." Liam admitted  
"was it just a couple?" Stiles asked

"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asked softly

"Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam stated  
"What did they call it?" Scott asked he seemed a bit hesitant

"It's okay Liam you can tell us" I tell him softly

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam tells us wow I thought  
I. E. D? You're literally an I. E. D? That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb." Stiles exclaimed to Scott

"Stiles stop it please" I plead  
"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked with no judgment

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam says frowning  
"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles oh so helpfully adds

"Enough" I said to Stiles getting irritated  
"But I don't take it." Liam said sadly I hug him  
"Obviously."Stiles points out

"Stiles can you let him explain" I say to Stiles pointedly  
"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam explains  
"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting." Scott tells him

"Scott you can't be serious" I say shocked  
"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you both are there." Liam said indicating me and Scott

"Liam if you don't want to take it I'll be there for you whenever you need help" I tell him softly he nodded then hugged me

"Thanks" he said smiling  
"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott explained  
"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked confused

"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded remember" Stiles states  
"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco." Scott said Liam looked down "Liam? What, you know something?" Scott asked

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it." Liam says we all shared looked

"Who?" I ask softly

"Garrett" Liam informs us

"Who's the girl that's always with him?" I ask curiously

"Violet, his girlfriend" Liam tells us

"Guys a guy and a girl it's them" I say in realization they nodded

"Now we know" Scott said relieved I look at Liam to see him looking defeated

"Guys will you give me and Liam a minute?" I ask pleadingly Scott looked at me with narrowed eyes "I just want to talk to him" I say sighing Scott nods Stiles hesitated till Scott dragged him out

"Liam there are some things I want to tell you things I think you should know firstly I have these gifts I can see ghosts I help them crossover to hell or heaven and I can communicate through my mind" I tell him

"Really?" he asks me shocked I nod

"secondly we end up fighting different things and a lot off battles" I say sighing I take my drawing pad out then paused "one sec" I say standing up going to the door when I open it Stiles and Scott fall to the floor

"We wasn't doing anything" Stiles says not suspicious at all

"I was coming to get you I want you both to see this as well" I say mostly to myself they gave me reassuring smiles we sat back on the floor with Liam I open the book" this is well we call him mute because he has no mouth we haven't really fought him yet I think you've already seen him" I say Liam nods I flip it to the next page

"This is Kate she's a were jaguar she is an argent a hunter but she ended up turning into this we haven't really fought her yet but she is evil" I turn it to the next page

"And crazy" Stiles adds"

This is a berserker they are big and strong there connected to Kate I think she controls them" I inform Liam

"That's a horrible name" Liam snorted

"I know" I say amused I turn the page "this is peter he is you know I still don't know but he is an alpha or he was but he is really annoying" I say smiling I turn the page I felt the tension in the air

"Why is Stiles in this?" Liam asked confused I see Stiles and Scott giving me an encouraging look

"This isn't Stiles It's the nogitsune he possessed Stiles he is really evil but he's trapped now he was made to bring chaos strife and pain. That's what he did he made me believe Stiles was abusing me and killed two of my closest friends" I say sadly

"I'm sorry" Liam said softly

"I hope you never have to meet him" Scott says to Liam

"Me too" I agree I turn the page "his name is William barrow you might have heard off him he kidnapped me and Kira and tortured me he was working with the nogitsune. He died but he want gone he was a spirit I decided to send him to hell he caused too much pain I couldn't see even a glimmer of good" I said sadly I turn the page

"Why is he in here?" Liam asked me then looked at Scott who looked shocked and hurt

"At this point he joined a pack with someone I hated who did something bad to me as its leader so I was confused about which side he was. But I was an idiot Scott has a heart of gold and he always tries to do the right thing even if he doesn't like it" I say smiling at Scott he smiles back

It was Jennifer "I thought she was evil but turned out she was just lost" I state

"Why is there a line down the middle? And why does one side look demonic?" Liam asked confused

"Because this is what she really looked like" I say pointing to the demonic side "but the other side is what she looked like on the inside she had a bad past she just wanted to be treated normal. I won't lie she killed people a lot but I helped her find peace" I stated I turned the page "this is the alpha pack there is kali and Ennis was bad people they would kill without remorse they ended up dying in the end but not by us they killed one of my friends too. Ethan and Aiden we all thought they were bad at first but I looked a little deeper Aiden he was cold and ruthless he had really bad anger issues we had a weird like hate relationship he turned into a close friends he was one of the people that was killed by the nogitsune"

"What about Ethan?" Liam asked curiously

"he is still alive he if my bestest best friends he was more open then Aiden I could tell his emotions he just wanted a normal life but the twins thought they had to stick by the pack because they had to he's an omega now and he is meant to be coming back I hope you get to meet him." I said smiling "one time he talked me out of going to a zoo and petting a lion" I said they all laughed "Stiles doesn't like him that much do you?" I asked Stiles

"It's not that I don't like him I just don't like that you two are so close" Stiles said bluntly I look him shocked

"Baby he's my best friend that's it plus he's gay and to be honest I like you way more than him" I say smiling Stiles returns it I take a breath

"this is Deucalion I hate him so much he killed my adoptive parents and tried to kill me, he burned my house down with us inside I managed to escape. I don't really want to speak about him" I say shaking Liam nods understanding "now these next few pages are personal" I state

"You don't have to show me if it's too private" Liam said quickly

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks frowning

"Yeah I want you all to know" I say nodding holding Stiles hand I turn the page it was Derek

"I've met him" Liam tells me I frown

"Derek wanted to meet him" Scott told me I nodded

"When I first met him he was a dick I constantly scolded him for glaring but I could see the scared little boy that had to grow up too early in him. I asked him if he could be my alpha and he agreed but he ended up not being the kind of alpha I wanted. He was the second person I trusted when I moved here which was hard for me. The fight with him was more of my brain telling me not to trust him but in the end I did and I'm glad he's like family now" I say happily I turned the page and closed my eyes

"Is this the nogitsune again?" Liam asked confused

"No It's me" Stiles said quietly I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze

"Is it?" Liam asked me

"Yes its Stiles he was the first person I met here and I instantly feel in love with him some people might say it was love at first sight for me it was." I was cut off

"It was for me as well even asked Scott" Stiles states I looked at Scott and he nodded

"this was a battle of the heart I had never had a boyfriend before him he made me ramble like an idiot, he made me say my thoughts out loud I couldn't really think without him being in my thoughts. " I took a deep breath thinking off the right words "but at the same time I questioned our relationship I thought why would he want me but he is always showing me he wants me. So I fought myself with the idea of letting him into my heart and I did. That was one of the best decision I have ever made." I turn the final page was me I could sense the shock

"You" Liam whispers

"Yes me I'm not ready to explain it but I my biggest battle is with myself and I'm still fighting everyday there is no quick fix it takes time. Just like with you Liam it will take time maybe even forever but it gets better" I say to him softly he hugged me

"I'll see you at the game" I say he nods "and Liam you're a good guy, don't let anyone tell you any different" I say kindly he smiled and walked out I turn around looking at them pointedly they looked sheepish

"Love you" Stiles says quickly

"I can't believe you two would listen in on a private conversation" I say shocked

"Who us we would never do that would we Scott?"Stiles asked him Scott nodded I take a breath

"It's okay Stiles I understand you wanted to know" I say frowning slightly

"You know you can get mad at me if I do something wrong right?" Stiles asks frowning too

"But I don't want to be mad at you" I say childlike Stiles kisses me I return it once we pulled back I looked at Scott

"I'm telling Kira" I say smiling he looked panicked

I decided to go home and get changed Stiles followed when I was changing Stiles touched my arm I jumped he looked at me hurt "your cold baby" I tell him he looks relieved and nods. It was time for the game, we were all nervous, I was in the stands when I heard Stiles on the phone

"Hey, Dad, you're supposed to be here. Where the hell are you?" Stiles asked slightly annoyed

"I'm leaving now. And this conversation isn't getting me there any quicker." John grumbled

"Kira" I thought

"Yeah?" she replied

"Look at Scott and say I said I have something important to tell you about him" I tell her smiling

"Why?" she asked confused

"Please just do it" I plead Kira nods

"Lily says she has something important to tell me about you" Kira tells Scott Scott's head snapped towards me I wave smiling he shakes his head no I nod

"Now look at him and say I can't believe you did that sternly" I say amused

"I can't believe you did that" Kira said to him sternly

"I'm so sorry okay Stiles was worried about Liam taking Lily away from him so I suggested we listened in I'm sorry" Scott said quickly I frown that's why Stiles listened in I thought sadly

"You listened in on her personal conversation" Kira says shocked he looked at me confused

"I didn't tell her that" I thought smirking

"Lils what did you say to her then?" Scott asked

"Nothing" I say smugly he had a look of realization while Kira scolded him about privacy. I thought about what Scott said Stiles thought Liam was going to take me away from him why in Barneys name would he think that it would be a mouse and a whale falling in love

"Baby" I thought to Stiles

"Yeah?" he replied

"Remember the first time I wore that jersey?" I asked smirking

"Uh yeah um yeah I remember it very clearly" Stiles said quickly

"Want me to wear it again?" I asked hopeful

"Yes" he shouted out loud

"I don't want Liam, I don't want Parrish I only want you Stiles you're the one I love, you're the one I care about more than anything. And you're the only one I want okay?" I ask him hopeful

"Yeah" Stiles says beaming

"Lets go" coach shouts

"Liam act natural" I thought I see him freeze up a little

"You really can" he thought back amazed

"Yep how you doing?" I asked worried

"Fine but mason thinks Brett's hot" he replied annoyed I looked at Brett and the bruise wasn't there from before

"Well he isn't I have seen sea lions that have looked better so have a good game and good luck" I thought to him he nodded

"Scott Brett doesn't have a bruise from where I hit him" I thought to Scott but Scott couldn't see Brett's face with the helmet on. The game was going really bad the other team scored a goal

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly" Kira states

"Because it usually does" Stiles says bluntly

"Kira keep an eye on Garrett, I'll look after Liam, Lily you watch violet please" Scott ordered

"Yeah I'm just going to try to play lacrosse alright" Stiles said to himself

"You've done good so far babe" I thought to him that was when they scored another goal Liam went to attack

"Liam" Scott said sternly

"Liam calm down okay deep breath" I thought to Liam Garrett has been acting really weird

"Coach" I shouted running down he looked at me "my spot on the team still open?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes

"Yeah burrow it is" coach said sighing

"Take Stiles out and put me in you know I can do it you saw me practice with Scott and Stiles" I say to him eagerly

"You think you can help win?" coach asked me slowly

"I know I can" I tell him seriously

"Fine Stilinski" coach shouted Stiles came over "You're out Burrow you're in Stilinski give her your uniform" coach demanded

"Please Stiles I think he's planning something" I thought to him pleadingly he nodded once I was ready I ran onto the field

"Lily what are you doing" Scott demanded

"Helping" I state I looked at the other bigger players "did any of you guys use gamma radiation because you remind me of the hulk" the whistle went I got the ball and threw it to Kira

"Kira run" I shouted I stayed at a safe distance from Garrett

"Pass it" coach shouted "Kira pass the ball" coach shouted again but Kira scored

"Yes" I shouted

"Yukimura get over here" coach shouted she ran over "take a seat your benched for the rest of the game" coach stated what is he kidding we need her on the field

"What why?" Kira asked confused

"You didn't pass" coach said annoyed

"I had an open shot" Kira stated

"The play was for you to pass this is a scrimmage, it's about teamwork, Yukimura. So, you're benched." coach said

"Scott" I said running over to him

"What are you doing on the field you could get hurt" Scott exclaimed I rolled my eyes

"I think garrets up to something" I stated

"What why?" Scott asked quickly

"He's keeping his stick too close to him and holding it at the end" I tell him Brett was staring at us

"Which is even more reason why you shouldn't be playing" Scott states

"Scott come on it's only us two on the field now you need me playing" I say frustrated

"Fine but tell me when you think garrets going to attack" Scott says sternly I nod

"Kira will you keep an eye on violet please" I thought to her pleading

"Off course" Kira said sounding defeated during the game I saw Garrett going for Brett and Liam

"Scott" I shouted he was running over but I knew I had to do something so I ran towards going to grab the stick from garrets hand I ended up getting flipped over I hit my head on the ground hard my chest was killing

"Lily" I heard Scott, Kira and Stiles shout

"Ahh" I was groaning in pain I felt like I couldn't move the medics came over

"Watch Garrett" I thought to the others

"Lily" Stiles came over I could hear Scott growling Stiles needed to play "go play" I tell him

"No" Stiles refused

"Lily what happened?" Scott came over eyes glowing

"Whatever was on the stick but me" I tell Scott quietly "your eyes are glowing" I thought to him

"Okay we're going to pick you up now" the medics told me I nodded

"Go play both of you now" I say sternly they nodded reluctantly I got taken to the locker room on the way in the locker room violet knocked the medics out

"That's better" violet said smirking

"What did you do to me" I asked her growling

"you were cut with a poisoned blade it was laced with wolfsbane though it wasn't meant for you but you got in the way, the wolfsbane won't kill you but this will" she said snapping the thermal wire down I tried to crawl away but I felt to weak

"Why, if you want to kill someone else why kill me?" I asked she kicked me in the back I fell to the floor

"Because it's worth it" she said smirking

"Scott" I shouted she put the wire around my neck I felt it burning through my skin I was choking

"Scott help please" I thought to him I heard someone coming she let go I passed out. When I opened my eyes again I saw Scott, she put the wire around his neck but he pulled it off and knocked her out he rushed over to me.

"Lily" Scott said worried looking over my neck wound

"Baby" I heard Stiles I saw him running over to me I felt like I couldn't speak like I was too weak

"Stiles help me" I thought pleading

"I will baby I will" he said stroking my hair crying

"We need to get her to Deaton and Stiles I think it's time we call your dad" Scott states

"Why did you get in the way baby?" Stiles asked me worried

"I didn't do it on purpose I swear I was trying to grab garrets stick I couldn't let them hurt anyone else, couldn't let anyone else die" I thought then closed my eyes I heard a roar before everything darkened


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

It was like I was awake but couldn't open my eyes I could hear speaking my body started shaking and I felt like I was choking

"What's happening to her?" Stiles asked someone panicking

"Stiles" I thought to him

"Lily" Stiles said relieved

"She's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane I need to make an incision on her chest you need to hold Lillian as still as possible" Alan stated worried oh hell no

"Hey Derek how about a little werewolf strength" Stiles said to him annoyed

"I'm not the only one here with super strength" Derek snaps

"No, no, no cutting me open" I thought to them

"Lily" Stiles exclaims

"I'm sorry Lillian it's the only way" Alan says sadly I kept moving "if you can't hold her still the incision might kill her," Alan says sternly

"Lily baby" Stiles said I started foaming at the mouth "she's slipping I can't hold her" Stiles says I pushed them back with all the strength I had I looked at them worried and scared

"Baby its okay Deaton's going to help you" Stiles said softly

"By cutting me open no I can't," I said scared I turned to leave but someone grabbed me I couldn't break free of their grip

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself" peter said holding me

"Maybe more than a little" Derek says I go dizzy again and pass out again I felt the incision I gasped I felt like I could breathe again suddenly words were going around in my head

"Three things that cannot long be hidden the sun, the moon, the truth" I whisper "thanks peter" I add on then went to sleep. when I woke up I was at home I could hear Stiles and john speaking about eichen house I quickly wrote out a check and rushed downstairs they looked at me relieved

"Thank god" john said relieved Stiles kissed me and hugged me

"I'm so glad your okay," Stiles said sternly

"I wasn't looking to get hurt I swear," I say quickly

"Baby I know I'm not mad" Stiles reassures

"Here" I said to john giving him a check for $10,000 he looked at it shocked

"I can't take this" john said frowning

"Yes you can how about you think of it as a loan would you rather owe me or eichen house?" I asked him giving him a pointed look

"A loan" john said to me sternly

"Yep a loan and anyway that money was for all the alcohol and drugs I could have been doing so the temptation is gone I'm fine being addicted to chocolate" I say smiling john hugs me tightly

"Thank you Lily really I mean it" john said with a smile walking out I turn to see Stiles smiling at me lovingly he kissed me again

"What was that for?" I asked him confused

"Because you are so amazing you're so caring without even realizing it, my dad might not say it but that meant more to him than anything," Stiles said softly

"It was nothing it's only a bit of money," I say shrugging

"To you it is but the thought behind it is what he cares about now come on we need to go pick up Lydia" Stiles said now I'm really confused

"Why?" I asked frowning

"We need the word for the last 1/3 of the list and we need to speak to Parrish" Stiles states

"Okay but we need to stop at starbucks first if I don't get coffee I will turn into animal from the Muppets," I demand

"Fine" Stiles said laughing

"Stiles" I say unsure he looks at me

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"I'm scared," I whisper

"Off what baby?" Stiles asked stroking my cheek

"Everything the assassins, the pain in my head" I trailed off

"We will figure it all out I promise" Stiles says looking me in the eyes

"How are you?" I ask quickly

"The same as you" Stiles said then kissed my forehead once we finished at starbucks we picked up Lydia she pulled me into a tight hug

"Lils I'm so glad you okay I could barely sleep with worry" Lydia said smiling we got into the jeep

"Wait why do we need to speak to Parrish?" I asked

"He's on the list," Stiles said bluntly

"What!" I exclaim "okay, okay but he's not supernatural right I mean Scott didn't bite him too did he?" I ask worried

"No and I should let you know Scott wants to speak to you he nearly shifted on the field last night" Stiles says quietly as we got out the car

"Babe you'll protect me from Scott right?" I ask hopeful he cringes

"Off course I will but he seemed really pissed last night," Stiles, informs me

"Lys what colour is your toothbrush?" I ask curiously

"Pink" she says amused we walk into the sheriff station we see Parrish

"I'm here to see my dad," Stiles said to Parrish

"Your dad should be back within the hour you want to wait in his office?" Parrish asks us we nod once we get into his office Stiles said

"Actually we want to talk to you" Parrish looks confused

"Privately" Lydia said I shut the door

"Please" I pleaded as I saw him retreating to the door he looked at me and smiled

"Okay" Parrish agrees

"Hard question first cappuccino with chocolate or a strawberry frapaccino," I ask serious

"The cappuccino" Parrish said laughing

"Thank barney I didn't want that one" I say relieved

"We still on for tomorrow?" Parrish asked me

"Yep" I replied smiling I could sense jealousy it confused me when it came from Lyds and Stiles

"On for what?" Stiles demanded

"He's tutoring me in maths," I explain, "He got straight A's in maths when he was at school but he doesn't have to if it makes you unhappy," I state

"It's fine I know you love me" Stiles reassures Lydia handed Parrish the list he looked at it

"This is a hit list," Parrish states

"We call it a dead pool" Stiles points out

"I wonder how you would actually play dead pool in a swimming pool" I say

"Well I assume you would have to kill the people in the pool, do you recognise any off the names?" Stiles asked Parrish

"The Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them." Parrish informed us  
"Show him the other thing." Stiles said to Lydia she turned the paper over  
"Okay. That's kind of terrifying. What's the number?" Parrish asked curiously

"That's how much you're worth." Lydia states

"Dead" I add  
"I'm worth five dollars?" Parrish asked annoyed

"Five million." Stiles states

"Hey that's good isn't it people think your worth a lot" I say smiling  
"I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself." Parrish said sighing

"no, don't say that no one deserves to die for money unless It's in a video game like the one from last week" I said to Stiles smugly

"Yeah date night that was fun" Stiles said with sarcasm

"Yeah because you love being beaten at video games" I say with sarcasm  
"I don't get it. Why am I on this?"Parrish asked confused

"Honestly, that might be a question for another day. Right now, there's still another third of the list we gotta crack." Stiles informs him  
"We need the third cipher key. But we need help getting it." Lydia said slowly oh great she's trying to butter him up  
"From who?" Parrish asked

"Meredith." Lydia said biting her lip  
"The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown." Parrish states

"We almost we didn't please Jordan I'm begging you" I say giving him my puppy eyes Parrish sighed

"Fine but you let me do the talking" Parrish says sternly we nod we made it to eichen house one of the orderlies brought us up to her room I heard a door open and saw Brunski

"Oh, no, not this guy." Stiles mumbled

"God hates us I swear to Barney he does" I groan  
"What the hell are we running here? A bed and breakfast? We do not just open the door for anyone with a badge." Brunski said annoyed to the orderlies  
"We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation." Parrish said trying to persuade him  
"Well, you can talk to her all you want, but these three, especially them two they're outta here." Brunski said glaring at me and Stiles  
"They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation. I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely Crucial." Parrish said speaking professionally  
"Okay, Deputy. How about you come back with a court order, then I'll listen. As for you, Mr. Stilinski, how about you come back with payment in full. That's right. Daddy may be the Sheriff, but he's late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?" Brunski asked Stiles

"Back off I sneered and in the morning the sheriff will pay off the bill in full" I snapped at him

"But they do help when you need a favor. Like, how a month ago, Canaan P. D. helped you get home after blowing 0. 1 on a breathalyzer." Parrish said smugly

"Tut tut has someone been a naughty boy" I said laughing  
"No" Stiles whispered amused

"All right. I'm not against a little quid pro quo. Not at all." Brunski said giving Stiles the keys "Not at all." He said walking away I grabbed his arm

"Why can't you always be this nice?" I asked smirking Brunski pulls his arm back storming off

"You. You, I like you. I'm gonna keep you." Stiles said to Parrish

"Wow Stiles seal of approval you should feel like you just walked into a chocolate factory" I said smiling Parrish opened the door we sat on the bed opposite Meredith  
"we need your help with the last keyword" Lydia says to her

"I can't tell you" Meredith said looking down nervously

"Meredith, what you mean you can't tell us?" Lydia asked confused Meredith looked terrified

"We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, and hieroglyphs. Whatever you want." Stiles said trying to keep calm  
"I can't." Meredith said quietly  
"Then why did you give us the second key?" Lydia asked

"I wanted to help." Meredith states

"And you did Meredith you helped us out a lot you did well" I reassure her  
"That's what I want to do. I want to help." Meredith tells me I nod  
"Great. So help us now. Okay? Give us the third cipher key." Lydia said impatiently  
"Things have changed. I can't." Meredith said nearly crying  
"Why not?" Stiles asked Meredith looked like she was freaking out slightly

"Guys, go easy on her." Parrish says sternly I nod  
"I'm sorry. I can't. He doesn't want me to." Meredith informs us she knows who it is I thought  
"He? Who's he?" Stiles asked quickly

"Meredith, who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?" Lydia asked her slowly

"It's okay Meredith tell us when you ready" I say softly glaring at the others

"The Benefactor." Meredith states

"What's his name? If you could just tell us his name." Lydia asked Meredith shook her head  
"Okay, you're shaking your head. What's that mean? Does that mean you don't know? Or you don't want to help us?"Stiles asked frustrated

"I can't I can't help anymore." Meredith said shaking

"guys enough" I shouted at them annoyed they looked at me shocked "back off a minute" I say sternly "Meredith It's okay I know you want to help us so calm down" I say to her calmly I hold her hand then the pain came into my head

"you all fucking betrayed me by not telling me the truth I trusted each and every one of you but that's my fault for being so stupid" I say coldly then the next one it was me on the ground coughing up black blood I turned my head to see Malia laid on the floor still she was dead then everything went black Meredith let go I backed up gasping tiredly

"What was that?" I asked shaking

"You know what it is" Meredith states

"No, no, no that can't happen" I say breathing heavily I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Stiles

"Baby" he said touching my arm I gasped I saw Lydia and I think its Jackson kissing I felt the pain and heartbreak Stiles felt I pushed him away

"Don't touch me" I whisper "I need to go" I say standing up quickly trying to process what I just saw

"Lils you okay?" Lydia asked me

"I'll explain later I promise I just need to process what just happened" I thought to Stiles he nodded understanding then I ran out the room I just kept running to clear my head

"Scott where are you?" I thought to him

"Looking for Liam" Scott informs me "what's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing want me to use my gift to find him?" I ask

"Yes please and I know something's wrong" Scott says sternly I closed my eyes

"Liam" I thought I saw him in a well it looked familiar

"Lils thank god" Liam replied

"Howl Liam I need you to howl okay" I tell him softly

"Okay" he replied a few minutes later I heard a howl

"Scott did you hear it?" I ask him

"Yeah follow it please" Scott said I ran towards the direction I heard it was in the woods I saw Scott running towards me

"that way" I told him when I heard another howl we ran to the well Liam looked like he was just about to slip but me and Scott grabbed him out Liam sat down

"Your okay Liam" Scott said calmly

"And good climbing skills Timmy's not in the well anymore" I joked they smiled slightly and we had a big group hug I felt safe

"Your both okay" Scott kept repeating "now lils we need to talk about the game" Scott said sternly

"I know I know I need to tell you before I do something stupid now will you shut up and hug us" I say feigning sternness I could sense his amusement we stayed there for a few minutes Scott want to take Liam to uncle Alan's alone so I decided to go home. When I walked into my room I saw Stiles and Lydia hugging

"Sorry was I interrupting" I say sheepishly they both jumped Stiles quickly shut his laptop not suspicious at all

"Hey babe off course not It's our room" Stiles said with a small smile

"I'm going to home" Lydia states

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked sadly

"Yeah I'm sure bye lils" Lydia said walking out

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles

"Yeah It's Meredith she killed herself" Stiles told me quietly I froze

"No, no she can't be dead, she can't I need to see the rest I need to see it" I say panicking

"Lily calm down okay what do you mean see" Stiles asked me softly

"What happens to me next" I whisper

"What do you mean see?" Stiles asked me confused

"When Meredith and you touched me before I saw visions some of the past and some of the future" I tell him

"Have you seen any of mine?" Stiles asked curiously I nod looking down "Which one?" Stiles asked me

"You was watching Lydia and Jackson kiss and you was heartbroken and pained" I say quietly

"Oh" Stiles said in realization "that was a long time ago" Stiles states I nod

"I know but I can't see any more of your memories Stiles I don't want to" I say quickly

"Why baby?" Stiles asked me confused

"What if I see another one where you were heartbroken or if I see something from when you used to like Lydia I can't Stiles I feel everything you felt" I say sadly

"baby please try again" Stiles pleads I nod I nodded and touched him I gasped in pain I saw the first day we met he felt happy, amazed and I could feel love I let go and stared at Stiles shocked "what?" he asked frowning I smiled and kissed him

"I love you" I say beaming

"I love you too which one was it?" Stiles asked quickly

"The day first met" I said smiling then frowned "I don't want the future Meredith showed me I want a happy one" I said tearing up

"What future did she show you?"Stiles asked me softly

"You all lost my trust and Malia and I died" I say sadly

"Baby I'll make sure all that never happens I'm hard to get rid of" Stiles said smiling

"I know Scott told me" I said laughing

"Why that little…" I cut him off with a kiss I had an idea I pulled back

"Stiles will you let me try something please?" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes

"Have I ever said no to you?" Stiles asked me

"yeah you have you said no to barney wallpaper, you said no to getting a pet lizard, you said no to me dying my hair bright pink…" Stiles cut me off

"That was rhetorical off course you can" Stiles said nodding

"Okay clear you mind I know it shouldn't be too hard" I joke he pinches my side I laugh "now close your eyes" I tell him softly he does I lifted his hand and put it on my arm I closed my eyes but nothing happened

"Stiles want to know why I'm happy now." I ask him he nods "because off you, from day one you brought the light back into my life. I will never want Liam or Parrish like that because for me your it, you're the only one I will ever love fully" I say tearing up he was too he kissed me with passion

"your it for me too" Stiles whispered against my lips we kissed again and you know what happens next Stiles got a call from Scott for him to go see him and to bring me with him so I'm not left alone.

"I can be left alone you know" I say to Scott annoyed

"I don't care there is assassins out the and you will be an easy target" Scott said bluntly

"Oh I am I well I might as well just walk around beacon hills naked with a bull's eye on my heart" I said irritated

"No" Scott and Stiles exclaimed

"Joking" I mutter we got into the jeep

"Stiles if I gave you a free pass to sleep with any celebrity who would it be?" I ask him curiously he looked at me frowning

"No one" Stiles said

"Come on It's a free pass it can be anyone even anyone in beacon hills?" I ask pushing

"Listen to me Lily burrow even if you gave me a million free passes I would never use one because you're all I want." Stiles said sternly his heartbeat was steady "what about you?" Stiles asked curiously

"No one we ever come close to you so I don't need them" I say shrugging

"I'm buying a camel" I inform him

"No you're not" Stiles disagrees

"Come on they can spit on all the people I don't like can you imagine coach's face" I say smiling when Stiles beams

"on the maybe pile" Stiles tells me we got there Scott hugged me as soon as I stepped in the house he checked me over for any injuries I see Melissa staring at us I go to explain

"I already know Scott has informed me" Melissa informs me

"Are you okay?" Scott asks

"Yep" I nod then Scott drags Stiles upstairs I go and have a cup of coffee with Melissa

"Mom" I said then quickly blushed "sorry" I say quickly embarrassed

"It's fine Lily" Melissa said amused I saw her go back to looking over her bills I go over to my bag and quickly write a check for $10,000

"Here" I say to Melissa she looked at it shocked

"No I…" I cut her off

"I know It's a lot but I want you to have it please you need electric unless you want to freeze and starve to death and I have plenty of money so trust me and take it" I say smiling

"Thank you so much" Melissa said tearing up

"You're welcome mom" I whispered she hugged me tightly


End file.
